Cinderstar's Family
by fishboy99
Summary: It hasn't been long since Squirrelflight has passed and Cinderheart was made deputy of ThunderClan. Now Bramblestar is old and on his last life. When tragedy strikes though Cinderheart must prepare to keep her Clan safe through harsh times. She must protect the clan. Afterall, they are her family.
1. Allegiances

**Ok, So these are the allegiances for Cinderstar's family which I have created upon request. Be forewarned these are live allegiances and will contain information from the current point in the story. Beware of minor spoilers. Honestly, though it will mostly be like when the allegiances for the Darkest hour spoiled who Firestar's deputy was so it's not that bad.**

 **ThunderClan**

 **Leader:** Cinderstar: gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

 **Deputy:** Ivypool: Silver and white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

 **Medicine Cat:**

Jayfeather:Gray Tabby Tom with blind blue eyes.

Alderheart: Dark ginger tom with Amber eyes

 **Apprentice:** Applepaw: Dark Ginger and white tom with yellow eyes

 **Warriors**

Lionblaze: Golden tabby tom with yellow eyes

 **Apprentice:** Robinpaw: Tortoiseshell tom with green eyes

Lilyheart: Small, dark tabby she-cat with white patches and blue eyes

Bumblestripe: Very pale gray tom with black stripes

Cherryfall: Ginger she cat

 **Apprentice:** Thrushpaw: Mottled brown and white tom

Molewhisker:Brown and Cream tom

StormCloud:Gray Tabby tom

Fernsong:Yellow tabby tom

Larksong: Black Tom

Sparkpelt: Orange tabby she-cat

Eagleflight: Ginger She-cat

 **Apprentice:** Yellowpaw: white she cat with spots

Plumfur: a black and ginger she cat

Spotfur: spotted tabby she-cat

Flywing: Striped Tabby she-cat

Sootspots: Spotted gray tabby tom

Stoneclaw:Long haired gray tom

Weaseltail: light brown Tabby tom

Badgerfur: Black tom with white underbelly and paws

Cerdarcry: Big brown tom with amber eyes

 **Queens**

Hedgewhisker: pale ginger she-cat (mother to Hazelkit: a white she-kit with ginger spots. Mousekit: A white tom with ginger spots. Rabbitkit: A tortiseshell tom.)

Honeyfur: White She-cat with yellow spots. (Mother to Volekit: Black tom with a white underbelly and paws.)

 **Elders**

Brackenfur: Golden brown tabby tom

Birchfall: light brown tabby tom

Berrynose: cream colored tom with a stump for a tail

Thornclaw: Golden brown tabby tom

Briarlight: dark brown she-cat with, paralyzed in the hindquarters

* * *

 **WindClan**

 **Leader:** Harestar: Brown and White Tom

 **Deputy:** Sedgewhisker: Light Brown Tabby she-cat

 **Medicine Cat:**

Kestrelflight: Mottled Gray tom with white splotches like kestrel feathers

 **Apprentice:** Hawkpaw: Gray tabby tom

 **Warriors**

Leaftail: dark tabby tom with amber eyes

Breezepelt: black tom with amber eyes

 **Apprentice:** Houndpaw: Brown and white tom

Larkwing: pale brown tabby she-cat

Oatclaw: pale brown tabby tom

 **Apprentice:** Mallowpaw: Light brown she-cat

Featherpelt: Gray tabby she-cat

Hootwhisker: dark gray tom

Heathertail: Light brown tabby she-cat

Fernstripe: gray tabby she-cat

Brindleleaf: mottled brown she-cat

Smokeshade: gray she-cat

Sharpfang: Massive brown and white tom

Swiftwind: Gray tabby she-cat

 **Apprentice** :Slatepaw: Light gray tom

Hailfall: White tom  
Raintail: Brown tabby tom

Sleekpelt: Gray and white she-cat

Rapidsplash: light gray tom with amber eyes

Runningbreeze: Black tom with green eyes

Lightningfoot: Grey tabby tom with yellow eyes

 **Queens**

Larchsing:Black and white she cat (Mother of Condorkit a brown and white tom, and Cloudkit a white she kit)

Willowtail: Silver tabby she-cat (Mother of Snowkit a white tom, and Sheepkit a White she-kit with a black face, paws, and tail)

 **Elders**

Nightcloud: Black she-cat

* * *

 **RiverClan**

 **Leader:** ReedStar: Black Tom

 **Deputy:** Lakeheart: Gray tabby she cat

 **Medicine Cat:**

Willowshine: Gray tabby she-cat

 **Apprentice:** Turtlepaw: Tortoiseshell tom

 **Warriors**

Mallownose: Light Brown Tabby tom

Curlfeather: Pale Brown She Cat

Podlight: Gray and white tom

Shimmerpelt: Silver she-cat

 **Apprentice:** Mistpaw: Silver tabby she-cat

Lizardtail: Light Brown tom

 **Apprentice:** Garpaw: Brown tabby tom

Havenpelt: Black and White She cat

Sneezecloud: Gray and White tom

Brackenpelt: tortoiseshell She cat

 **Apprentice:** Graypaw: Gray tom

Owlnose: brown tabby tom

Icewing: White she-cat with blue eyes

Nightshine: dark gray she-cat with blue eyes

 **Apprentice:** Carppaw: Brown and White tom

Gorseclaw: White tom with gray ears

Troutswim: Dark gray striped tom

Frostpelt: White she-cat with blue eyes

Pearfur: Light Brown tom

Mossfire: Light Brown tabby she-cat

Ivystep: Tortoiseshell she-cat

Beaversplash: Light Brown tom

Otterclaw: Dark Brown tabby tom

Fishleap: Silver she-cat

 **Queens**

Softfur: Gray she-cat (Mother of Blossomkit a white she-kit, Heronkit a black and white tom, and Rainkit a gray tom)

Breezefoot: Brown and White she-cat (Mother of Mudkit a Brown tom, and Vulturekit a brown and white tom)

 **Elders**

Duskfur: Brown tabby she-cat

Mintfur: Light Gray Tabby Tom

* * *

 **SkyClan**

 **Leader:** Hawkstar: Dark gray tom with yellow eyes

 **Deputy:** Sandynose: stocky light brown tom with ginger legs

 **Medicine Cat:**

Fidgetshade: Black and white tom

 **Apprentice:** Adderpaw: Light brown tabby tom

 **Warriors**

Plumwillow: dark gray she-cat

Harrybrook: gray tom

Blossomheart: ginger and white she-cat

Rabbitleap: brown tom

 **Apprentice:** Blizzardpaw: White tom with grey stripes

Bellaleaf: pale orange She-cat with green eyes

Violetshine: Black and White she-cat with yellow eyes

 **Apprentice:** Sappaw: Ginger and white she cat

Mintfur: gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Nettlesplash:Thin pale brown tom

Nectarfur: Brown she-cat

Dewfall: sturdy gray tom

Gravelclaw: Tan tom

 **Apprentice:** Duckpaw: Brown and white tom

Palepelt: gray she-cat with green eyes

Tinycloud:Small white she-cat

Quailfeather: tom with crow black ears

Pigeonflight: a gray and white she-cat

Sunnyshine: a ginger she-cat

Flamefur: Ginger tom

Blackear: White tom with dark black ears

Lakesplash: Gray tabby she-cat

 **Queens**

Silvercloud: Silver she-cat (Mother of Driftkit a light brown tom,

 **Elders**

Fallowfern: Pale brown she-cat who has lost her hearing

Sparrowpelt: Dark Brown tabby tom

Macgyver: Black and white tom

* * *

 **ShadowClan**

 **Leader:** Tigerstar: dark brown tabby tom

 **Deputy:** Strikestone: brown tabby tom

 **Medicine Cat:**

Puddleshine: brown tom with white splotches

 **Warriors**

Juniperclaw: Black tom

Scorchfur: Dark gray tom with slashed ears

Stonewing: white tom

Grassheart: pale brown tabby she-cat

Snowbird: pure white she-cat with green eyes

Snaketail: honey colored tabby she-cat

 **Apprentice:** Crowpaw: Black tom

Dovewing: Pale gray she-cat with green eyes

Flowerbloom:silver she-cat

 **Apprentice:** Emberpaw: Black and Brown she-cat with yellow eyes

Gullwing: White she-cat

Conenose: a white and gray tom

Frondshade: a gray tabby she-cat

Anttail: small, well-muscled tom with a splotched brown-and-black pelt,and scars on his cheek.

Blazefur: Small white and Ginger tom with amber eyes

Cinnamonpelt: Brown tabby she-cat with white paws

Lightshine: Brown tabby she-cat

Pouncetail: Gray she-cat with dark amber eyes

Shadowheart: Dark gray tabby tom with wide, dark stripes along his flank

 **Apprentice:** Ripplepaw: Gray tabby tom

Featherwish: silver tabby she-cat

Iceclaw: White tom with blue eyes

Strompelt: Black and gray tom

Oakfall: Light brown tabby tom

 **Queens**

Shadefur: Black she-cat (Mother of Shrewkit a light gray she-kit, and Thistlekit a brown tabby tom)

Pinefall: Dark brown she-cat (Mother of Owlkit a Brown tom, and Honeykit a dark golden tabby she-cat)

 **Elders**

Tawnypelt: Tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

* * *

 **Cats Outside of Clans**

Waspsting: Dark Gray tabby tom

Fawnleg: Light brown She-cat with white feet


	2. Chapter 1

Cinderheart sat before the tumble of rocks in the ThunderClan camp. Like any other morning the ThunderClan deputy was giving orders to the warriors and apprentices for that days patrols.

"Bumblestripe I want you to take Cherryfall, Thrushpaw, and Molewhisker out hunting. Lilyheart why don't you take Badgerfur, Sparkpelt, and Fernsong to hunt as well we need all the prey we can get during leafbare. Lionblaze I need you to take Robinpaw, Stoneclaw, and Weaseltail to patrol the SkyClan border. I will take Ivypool, Eagleflight, and Yellowpaw to patrol Windclan. Stormcloud why don't you prepare Cedarpaw, Bramblestar wants to do his warrior assessment tomorrow. That will be all." Cinderheart said as the group of listening cats. She turned to Ivypool, Eagleflight, and Yellowpaw. "Go get some prey we will leave shortly. The three cats bounded off towards the fresh kill pile. Cinderheart looked around watching the happenings of the Thunderclan camp. Honeyfur sat beside her kit just outside of the nursery. She was trying to coax him to go play with Hedgewhisker's kits, but the young tom buried himself deeper into his mother's fur. _Volekit won't ever play with anyone will he_ she thought watching him. She then turned to see her father Brackenfur padding out of the elders den and over to the fresh kill pile. He coughed as he walked. She knew her father was getting quite old, but the cough still worried her. Jayfeather and Alderheart had already confirmed it wasn't whitecough or greencough, but Cinderheart was still concerned. She continued to look around when a mew disturbed her thoughts. She turned to see Bramblestar sitting behind her. His eyes were weary but showed pride.

"Squirrelflight was right when she suggested I make you deputy." he mewed sadness clouding his gaze as he thought about the old deputy and his mate.

"Thank you Bramblestar." Cinderheart mewed surprised at him saying that. "You never told me it was squirrelflight's idea though."

"Oh yes," he said preparing to begin his story. "As you know I have been on my last life for several moons now. Well the night Squirrelflight died of Greencough I visited her. I was worried of what would happen next. In the back of my mind I knew that with our ages it was very unlikely she would live long enough to succeed me as leader, but I had hoped otherwise. The problem was I had no idea who I wanted to be the new deputy and then she reminded me of something. She said that this Clan is our family and the no one understands family in this clan more than you. You and Lionblaze have blessed our clan with two litters of kits. You have been an excellent mother to them as well. Squirrelflight always found it amazing how you had time to be both a mother and a fearless warrior. The clan will be in good hands under you." The old tom mewed trailing off as he finished as if he was lost in thought. Cinderheart was stunned at what her leader was saying

"You say that as if you don't plan on being around much longer." she said still stunned to hear her leader talking like this. Bramblestar chuckled.

"I'll be around for as long as I can, but Cinderheart don't fool yourself. I'm an old leader on my last life. I just want to be able to go out serving my clan they deserve that much." Bramblestar mewed.

"Well i'm sure you'll be around for many more seasons." Cinderheart mewed. She then turned to see the members of her patrol waiting to leave by the entrance to the camp. "I should probably join them she said her thoughts still on what her leader had been telling her. _Will I really be leading this clan soon_ she thought. The thought bothered her still as she pushed through the thorns that lead out of the ThunderClan camp. Throughout the whole patrol Cinderheart couldn't help but continue to think about the conversation. At one-point Ivypool even had to remind her to check the scent markers.

"Is everything ok today," The senior warrior had asked as they padded along the stream. Her eyes filled with concern for the deputy.

"Of course," she said trying to keep a strong demeanor. "I've just got something on my mind is all. Come on let's continue the patrol. There's still a ways to patrol continued beside the stream that marked the WindClan border. Along they passed a WindClan patrol but just left it at a simple greeting before continuing on their way. After it was all done they returned to camp. When Cinderheart arrived, she saw Lionblaze standing by the fresh-kill pile. She walked up beside him and purred as she wrapped her tail around his and rubbed against his side. He rubbed back and then picked up a rabbit from the pile.

"Would you like to share this with me?" He asked already knowing what she would say.

"Of course, I would." Cinderheart purred in response. The two walked over to the tumble of rocks that lead to the highledge and lay beside them. The rabbit tasted good to Cinderheart who hadn't eaten anything yet that morning.

"How was patrolling SkyClan this morning?" she asked Lionblaze in between bites. After Lionblaze swallowed he answered. "Nothing much to report as far as cats are concerned. Although you might want to send out a warning that we smelled badger, unfortunately we couldn't find the set, but there is definitely one near there.

"I'll make sure to let the other warriors know." She said before taking another bite out of the rabbit. She then thought back to the conversation she had with  
Bramblestar. Maybe Lionblaze could help her with it she thought.

"Hey, can I ask you about something?" She began as Lionblaze looked up curiously.

"Of course, you can." he said looking at her concerned "Is everything alright?"

"Well yes, it's just I had a weird conversation with Bramblestar this morning. He talked about how it won't be long before I become leader. It's as if he expects to die any day now and i'm not sure what to feel about it." Cinderheart explained. "How is he just taking it so easily?" She questioned. Lionblaze stared back at her his golden eyes full of understanding.

"Bramblestar has lived a long life." he began "and during that life he has done a great deal of things to serve his clan. He has experienced love, heartbreak, betrayal, and many other emotions. He has seen the Clans brought to the brink of destruction multiple times only for them to be saved. I don't think it's that he is ready to die. It's just that he's lived a long life and is ok with the thought. It's considered an honor to die for one's clan and only a select group of cats get to do it nine times. As you can recall most of Bramblestar's were lost in combat. Bramblestar will keep fighting until his last breath which means unfortunately his last life is prone to end at a moment's notice. It's probably also comforting to know that he's leaving the clan in good hands." Cinderheart looked at her mate taking in everything he had just said. It was all true. Cinderheart still didn't completely understand it all, but she knew she couldn't deny the fact that he was right.

"You're right." she said pushing the thought from her mind. "I suppose it's just that I wasn't expecting it is all. Afterall, that's a great deal of responsibility being leader." she continued before taking one of the last bites of rabbit. Lionblaze finished the rabbit before speaking again.

"Well, I think the key is to have a strong second in command. Someone who will question you when you make bad decisions without making you look weak in front of the clan." He said. This brought on another weird thought for Cinderheart who would she eventually make her deputy. She loved Lionblaze that much she knew was true and he was a valiant warrior, but she knew he wouldn't be as tough on her as what she would need. Who would she choose when the time finally came. Her thoughts were disturbed when she saw Ivypool racing over to her. The she cat skidded to a halt in front of Cinderheart and Lionblaze. Her eyes showing deep concern.

"What's the matter? Cinderheart mewed getting to her feet.

"I've just talked to Honeyfur. Volekit has gone missing." Ivypool said alarm in her mew. Behind her she heard a cat leaping down the rock tumble behind her. Bramblestar stopped on the last rock and looked at Ivypool.

"Did I just hear you say that a kit has gone missing." His mew was full of concern.

"Yes," continued Ivypool dipping her head respectfully to the clan leader. "Volekit, apparently he told honeyfur that he was going to go play with Hedgewhisker's kits, but when she went to check on him he was nowhere to be found." The ThunderClan warrior continued.

"We must find him." Cinderheart mewed. There was urgency in her voice. "We need all the available warriors on this." She said as she began to head to the warrior's den.

"Wait," Bramblestar called from behind her. "I'll rally the warriors, you three go ahead and start looking

"I'll head towards the SkyClan border, Ivypool you take the abandoned Twoleg nest, and Lionblaze head towards WindClan." Cinderheart finished before standing up and racing out of the camp. Ivypool and Lionblaze were right behind her as they diverged shortly after; leaving the camp. After a short ways Cinderheart caught the faint scent of the kit. _Please StarClan let him be ok_ she thought as she padded through the undergrowth. Her heart began to leap as the smell became stronger. Cinderheart followed it a little farther into what seemed like a clearing. Finally, she saw the small black and white tom sitting beneath the roots of a tree. His eyes lit up with fear as he saw her walking towards him.

"What are you doing out here." She said scolding the kit. "I'm sure Honeyfur is worried sick about you."

"I'm sorry." he said. "I was just trying to be helpful." he finished keeping his head facing the ground. Cinderheart looked at him confused

"What were you trying to do." She said looking down at the kit who still refused to meet her gaze.

"I…. I just was trying to leave all of you alone. I'll never be that good at being a warrior. I'm slower and smaller than all the other kits in the nursery and I just don't want to waste the clans time. I didn't mean to scare anyone I thought you'd all be happy that I'm leaving." He finished still staring into the dirt. Cinderheart's heart broke listening to the little kit. She moved beside him and laid down wrapping her tail around him as she had done so many times with her own kits.

"It takes more than speed and size to make a warrior." She said. He turned and looked up at her curiosity flashing in his eyes. "There have been countless cats like that who served their clans with as little honor as anyone could imagine. There are other things that go into being a warrior. Some warriors are incredibly intelligent. Some are fiercely loyal to their clan and their clanmates. Then there are those who are so incredibly brave that they would face down anything if it meant keeping their clan safe. If size, speed, and strength were all that mattered then I suppose every cat would get claw as their warrior name." She said. He looked up at her curiously how did you get heart for your warrior name he asked.

"Well, it's a bit of a complex story, but let's just say that I was named after a medicine cat that died defending my mother and my littermates on the night we were born. Firestar gave me the name in honor of everything that had been lost. The name is usually only given to those who show excellence of character and integrity." She finished the young tom looked her in the eyes they were filled with intrigue.

"I hope that can be my warrior name someday." he mewed. Cinderheart purred.

"Voleheart. Now that is a good name isn't it," she mewed. "But to get it you need to come back to cam…." Cinderheart's words trailed off as a strong scent hit her nose. _Badger_. In all the commotion with Volekit she had completely forgotten Lionblaze's warning from earlier. Cinderheart flinched at the thought. She had always been terrified of badgers. Cinderpelt's old memories of dying to them still haunted her, but she had to protect this kit at all costs. She watched as the bushes on the other side of the clearing rattled. Finally, the massive creature emerged snarling at Cinderheart. Cinderheart jumped up and shielded the kit with her body hissing at the badger. They were both in trouble she thought. One warrior is barely enough to fight off a badger. The badger was not phased and charged forward. Cinderheart slashed at its nose as the badger reeled back only angered by the shot. It launched its massive paw at her as she rolled grabbing Volekit by the scruff as she moved. The badger furious turned to attack again.

"Get in the bushes." She yowled at Volekit before leaping forward and landing on the badger's back slashing at its head as she did so. The badger became more enraged with each swipe finally shaking hard enough to through Cinderheart off. Cinderheart landed on her feet but was too slow. When she landed the badger caught her head with a massive paw strike that knocked Cinderheart to the ground. She tried to move but was too dazed. She lay there waiting for the badger to land a killing blow. _This is it_ she thought. Finally, she realized that the blow had never come. She looked up to see a flash of brown fur fighting in front of her. A few feet away Bramblestar stood there slashing at the beast his pelt rippling with each attack. He slashed at the badger, but the badger fought back just as hard. Blood was pouring from wounds on both of them. Cinderheart watched in horror as the badger landed a strong bite on Bramblestar's flank and refused to let go as it shook the Thunderclan leader. Cinderheart got to her feet and began desperately slashing at the badger's eyes. Fury filling each one of her blows. Finally, the badger backed away in a terrible amount of pain it dropped Bramblestar and raced off into the forest. Bramblestar's flanks heaved as he lay on the forest floor. Cinderheart stood at his side his eyes were barely still open. She looked down at him in horror.

"Take care of them." He mewed struggling to stay conscious.

"Wait, Bramblestar. You'll be ok we can get you to Jayfeather and Alderheart they'll make you better.

"No," he began. "This is my time. You must lead ThunderClan now. It will not always be easy, but I know that you will lead our clan well. I have some old friends I need to see again." he said understanding showing in his eyes. "I'll see you again someday." Bramblestar mewed as his body went limp. Cinderheart couldn't realize what was going on around her. She was the new leader of ThunderClan.

 **Thank you for taking the time to read Chapter 1 of Cinderstar's family. I hope you enjoyed it. I realize the number of new warriors in ThunderClan is a bit small given the amount of time that has supposedly passed, but I still wanted to have the clan be somewhat familiar without reaching the somewhat ridiculous size it has before especially when compared to the other clans. For the full list of Allegiances please check my profile. I'm still trying to decide how everything will work as far as warriors, elders, queens, and apprentices for the other clans so only their leaders, deputies, and medicine cats will be mentioned. If you have names you'd like included in the other clans, please let me know. Please review. Thank you very much.**


	3. Chapter 2

Cinderheart staggered beside Bramblestar's body as she gently closed his eyes with her paw. It was only then that she noticed Volekit coming back beside her to stand over the leader's fallen body. His eyes looked horrified. Cinderheart once again wrapped her tail around the kit. Her motherly instincts had kicked in. She would have tried to comfort any of her kits the same way as well. She knew that it was instinct alone though as her mind was still fuzzy. So many thoughts were going through her mind. She knew of the responsibility she now faced as ThunderClan's leader. She was dragged from her thoughts by the sounds of the bushes rustling behind her she turned to see Ivypool racing into the clearing

"I heard the commotion is everyth..." she began, but her words trailed off at the site of the fallen ThunderClan leader. "

What happened?" Ivypool said clearly struggling with the site in front of her. Without thinking Cinderheart relayed the story, her voice echoed as her thoughts continued to circle around Bramblestar and her responsibility to take his place.

"I have to tell the clan." Cinderheart mewed turning back and facing Bramblestar's body. She could feel the unease filling every word she said.

"Yes, you do." Ivypool responded her eyes were full of understanding for Cinderheart's position. "I can't say that it's something I would want to do either. However, they need to know. Come on i'll help you carry Bramblestar back to camp."

"Thank you, Ivypool." She mewed. "Is it wrong that i'm terrified of what I'm about to have to do?" She asked with unease still gripping her voice. Ivypool's eyes were now resting upon her.

"I think it would be worse for everyone if you didn't feel this way about telling the Clan." Ivypool responded.

After what felt like an eternity. The two she-cats laid Bramblestar's body in the center of the clearing. She could feel eyes on her as she began slowly making her way to the tumble of rocks that led up to the highledge. She began leaping up the rocks. Each one feeling like it took a hundred years. Finally, she stood atop the highledge peering down at the camp below her, not a single cat made a sound. Cinderheart knew she had to begin so she repeated the words she had heard so many times during her life.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath Highledge for a clan meeting." her yowl rang out across the clearing. She watched as cats began padding out of their dens. Pain struck her heart as she could see Alderheart and Sparkpelt realizing what was happening. No cat made a sound as they gathered beneath her to hear what she had to say. Cinderheart knew her voice was shaky as she began. "Bramblestar, has fallen." She began. "He died as a noble leader saving myself and Volekit from a badger near the SkyClan border. He was a good leader and always had ThunderClan's best interest at heart. Now he hunts with StarClan." She finished waiting for a cat to say something below her. Each one of them looked at the ground stunned as none of them knew what to say. Finally, Jayfeather broke the silence.

"Tonight, I will take you to the moonpool to receive your nine lives." the medicine cat said. "We will leave at sunset. However, we will not be back until well after moonhigh so you need to choose a deputy." Cinderheart's stomach dropped at the mention of these words. She had no idea who to choose. She scanned the clearing of cats each one anxiously waiting to hear the news of who the new deputy would be. Finally, Cinderheart's gaze rested on Ivypool. That's perfect she thought to herself. Ivypool has no problems speaking her mind and Cinderheart knew Ivypool's dedication to her clan.

"You're right Jayfeather. I know who my deputy will be." Cinderheart began. She then remembered the words used during her own deputy ceremony. "I say these words before Starclan, so that the spirits of our warrior ancestors may look down and approve my choice. The new deputy of ThunderClan is Ivypool. Ivypool you are a brave and noble warrior, who has always served ThunderClan with distinction. It would be an honor to have you serve as my deputy." Cinderheart finished as surprise flashed on Ivypool's face. Ivypool then padded forward sitting just in front of the rock tumble that led to the highledge. As the crowd remained silent still stunned by Bramblestar's death, Fernsong began to chant. "

"Ivypool, Ivypool, Ivypool." The rest of the cats began to join in filling the ThunderClan camp. Cinderheart looked down knowing there was still more to come. She began jumping down to adjourn the meeting noticing that none of the cats were really moving. They all began to crowd around Bramblestar's body. Jayfeather had already gone to his den to pay his respects to the fallen leader. She saw her father sitting beside Thornclaw not far away and she padded over to go and talk to him. He coughed as she approached, but then began to speak.

"Do you want to know something weird" he said as she sat beside him. "I've lived under three leaders in my life and you are about to be the fourth. As can recall Bluestar only had a few lives left, but both Firestar and Bramblestar had nine of them and yet somehow I'm still here when they're not." He said sounding tired as he spoke. Cinderheart thought about what he had said. It was indeed very odd, but it was also very true.

"I've never really thought about it like that." She replied. "Did you ever think you'd outlive Bramblestar?" She asked just curious. Brackenfur coughed again.

"Of course not. I honestly never thought it was possible, but that's enough of that. I'm proud of you." he said "Looking his daughter deep in the eyes. "You've worked very hard to get this far. You deserve it."

"Thank you, I hope that I can be a good leader for ThunderClan." She mewed.

"I'm sure you'll do just fine." He said. "This is what you are born to do. StarClan will guide you and if nothing else you've chosen a strong deputy in Ivypool." Brackenfur coughed again as he finished speaking. He was right Cinderheart thought. She then looked over to where Ivypool was sitting. Her and Fernsong were part of the crowd standing over Bramblestar's body. She began to walk over to speak to her new deputy, but she was stopped when she heard a mew behind her.

"Cinderheart thank you for finding Volekit." Cinderheart turned to see Honeyfur standing behind her.

"No need to thank me." Cinderheart said. "Remember, i'm a mother too. Volekit is special." She continued. "I know someday he'll be a good warrior."

"I'm not convinced anything can make him believe that. Trust me I've tried to convince him, but he's so lonely. Unfortunately, he can't quite keep up with the other kits. As you know most of my litter was born very sickly. He was the only survivor." Sadness filled her mew as she remembered her dead kits.

"Maybe he just needs someone to talk to. He's a sweet kit though and if it makes you feel better he told me what he wants his warrior name to be. Voleheart." Honeyfur's eyes lit up as Cinderheart said those words.

"When did he say that?" The she cat said surprised.

"We had a conversation while we were out in the woods." Cinderheart said. "I convinced him that being a warrior wasn't all about size and speed. I hope he remembers that."

"Well it's a start." She said. "Once again thank you so much for finding him." The she cat said before walking off back to the nursery. Cinderheart turned once again to head over to Ivypool. The she-cat was now talking with Stoneclaw and Bumblestripe. Ivypool turned to her and spoke as Cinderheart approached.

"I'm putting together a patrol to make sure the badger has been completely driven off." She mewed seriousness in her tone. Cinderheart was impressed with Ivypool's foresight.

"Good, if you encounter any SkyClan patrols warn them. Don't mention anything about Bramblestar yet though. I'll visit Hawkstar and the other leaders tomorrow to tell them myself. Also, until we're positive that the badger is gone I don't want any warriors alone in that part of the forest and no apprentices there whatsoever." Cinderheart finished. Ivypool nodded.

"That sounds smart." She replied, "Thank you for making me deputy by the way." She said, "I genuinely didn't expect it."

"I trained you myself." Cinderheart pointed out. "I also know you'll have no problem questioning my decisions should I do something stupid and I need that."

"Thank you," Ivypool mewed. "Now i'm going to go and deal with our badger problem. I'll make sure to be back before you leave." Ivypool said. Stoneclaw and Bumblestripe followed suit. On her way out, she could see Badgerfur and Stormcloud joining the patrol. She watched on as the patrol left. She then turned to see Lionblaze standing over Bramblestar's body with most of the other cats. After a few moments he turned to face her and began to pad towards her. Grief filled his gaze, but he remained strong. Bramblestar may not have been Lionblaze's actual father, but he had raised him as his own. She wanted to make sure she was ok.

"Are you doing ok." She said looking into his golden eyes.

"Yeah, It just caught me off guard is all." Lionblaze mewed. "I knew this morning he had told you about you soon being the leader, I guess I just didn't expect soon to be today." Cinderheart wrapped her tail around Lionblaze's. She then moved to rub her muzzle against his.

"I'm sorry." she said. "I wish it hadn't happened either." she said. Lionblaze held her gaze a thoughtful look appeared in his eyes.

"How are you handling this?" He mewed.

"I think i'm fine now." she said. "I'm still not completely sure about leading a clan, but I think i've found a good deputy and I have to be ready to protect them."

"Yeah Ivypool was a good choice." Lionblaze mewed. "I…." Lionblaze was going to continue but was cut off by Jayfeather's grouchy mood.

"You need to go get some sleep there's going to be a long night ahead of us." He said.

"I will in a little while. I just want to make sure everyone's ok first." Cinderheart replied. Jayfeather flicked his tail with annoyance but dropped the matter. He simply walked away towards the medicine cats den.

"He is right ya know." Lionblaze sighed. Cinderheart looked up to the highledge and then walked over and began to leap up the rocks. Behind her she could hear Lionblaze following her. She then entered the cave that made Bramblestar's den. _I guess its my den now_ she thought. As she stepped inside. Bramblestar's scent still clung in the air. The bedding from Bramblestar's nest also still covered the floor. The scent overwhelmed her, a feeling of uneasy settled over her. How could she sleep in his den while his essence still seemed to inhabit it. Lionblaze must have sensed that it was bothering her as he mewed.

"Why don't you go sleep in the warriors den. I'll have Robinpaw collect you fresh bedding so it will be ready when you get back tomorrow." Cinderheart once again rubbed her face against Lionblaze's.

"Thank you," she said as she exited the small cave and leaped down the rocks. Once she did she went straight into the warrior's den and curled up in her usual nest. For a little while after she closed her eyes all she could think about was what was to come that night. _After tonight I'll be responsible for all them_ she thought. _StarClan help me_.

 **Hello everyone, once again thank you for reading this story. I had a question last time about where some of the new characters came from so here is my explanation. So Hedgewhisker is a of Sparkpelt and Larksong. She had a brother named Oakpaw, but he died of the same bought of Greencough that killed Squirrelflight. Sparkpelt and Larksong are also the parents of Applepaw and Cedarpaw. Now Molewhisker and Hollytuft had Badgerfur and Weaseltail, but Hollytuft died giving birth. Stoneclaw and Sootspots are the kits of Twigbranch and Finshade. While Plumfur and Snaptail(one of Cinderheart's kits) had Robinpaw, Thrushpaw, and Yellowpaw. Snaptail was killed by a fox. Then lastly, Stormcloud is the father of Volekit. I hope this is a sufficient answer to your question. Once again thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review.**


	4. Chapter 3

The cold leafbare wind rattled Cinderheart's pelt as she padded up the stone path to the moonpool. Ahead of her Jayfeather walked much quicker urgency guiding his paw steps. Cinderheart was impressed at the way the blind medicine cat moved so swiftly. As she moved she felt the paw prints of those who had come before her. All around her the bare branches rattled. She kept following Jayfeather until the path opened into a large stone hollow. In the center sat the moonpool. It shimmered under the moonlight appearing as if it glowed. Cinderheart looked up at Silverpelt. The millions of stars looking just as beautiful as they always had. _I wonder which one is Bramblestar's_ she thought to herself. There was something special about them tonight. As if they shone brighter than they ever had before. Her thoughts were disturbed by Jayfeather's irritated mew.

"I don't know if you remember this, but you actually have to go through the ceremony to become leader." Jayfeather said now sitting beside the moonpool flicking his tail irritably.

"Sorry" she breathed and began to step towards the pool.

"Touch your nose to the pool or lap up a couple drops and lay down." Jayfeather said as she walked up to the pool. Cinderheart was surprised by how cold the water was on her muzzle. She then laid down and let sleep consume her. After an eternity she felt wind blowing against her fur. However, this wind felt like greenleaf warm and cheerful. Her eyes blinked open and she looked around to realize that she didn't know where she was. She stood in the middle of a hollow Four giant oaks standing around it. In the middle was a huge rock. She turned to her right to see Jayfeather his blue eyes now blinking at her. _Could he see here?_ She thought to herself.

"Well don't look at me i'm pretty sure they want to talk to you." It was then that she looked around and saw all of the eyes on her. She was amazed at the multitude of cats that watched from around the clearing. She thought she recognized some of them and then a familiar voice caught her attention.

"Welcome Cinderheart, it has been a very long time." she turned to face a bright set of Green eyes. Firestar sat before her his pelt blazing with the light of stars.

"Firestar!" she exclaimed. His gaze was warm as he stepped forward to stand right in front of her.

"Bramblestar made a wise choice making you the deputy and I wouldn't be prouder of any other cat becoming the ThunderClan leader and here i've come to give you a life. Throughout my life I always did everything I could to glorify StarClan and to do their will. Something other cats didn't always understand. I give you the life of faith. Use it to make the hard decisions that leadership brings. It is hard to keep faith and when you lose it remember this life. He touched his muzzle to her head and a feeling of terrible unease swept over Cinderheart. It rushed through her like a bolt of lightning and left a terrible sinking feeling in her stomach. Then finally it passed, and a familiar scent passed over her nose. She looked up to see a light tortoiseshell she cat standing before her. "Sorreltail" she shrieked and rushed to rub muzzles with the familiar cat.

"My daughter a clan leader." she purred. "It's good to see you again." Sorreltail's eyes filled Cinderheart with a warmth she hadn't felt in a long time. Cinderheart wanted to stay there forever, but Sorreltail moved to speak again. "I want you to remember something Cinderheart. When I died the only thing, I had on my mind was protecting my kits. I wanted to protect them and comfort them after such a horrific battle. They needed me then more than I needed a medicine cat and I do not regret my decision. My daughter I give you the life of Bravery. Bravery isn't always rushing head first into a battle. Sometimes being brave means pretending you are ok when everything is falling apart because your clan needs you to be ok." She lifted her muzzle and rested it on Cinderheart's head. A faint I love you could be heard as another feeling came over Cinderheart. This time it felt like claws were digging into her entire body it was so great she wanted to bow under the pressure. However, her legs would not let her give in. Finally, the feeling subsided and another starry figure stood in front of her. Another warm scent fell over her. This time she gazed into the amber eyes of a small brown tabby. Her eyes glowed as she faced her.

"Hello Cinderheart." mewed Leafpool. "I suppose I should have known this day was coming. Do you remember when you broke your leg?" Leafpool mewed.

"How can I forget," Cinderheart had a hint of amusement in her mew. "It took me forever to get my warrior name after that." Amusement flashed in Leafpool's bright eyes.

"You may have heard of my mentor Cinderpelt." she continued her tone changing. "When you broke your leg, I was terrified that your fate would be the same as hers. I was blinded by my fear of what could happen. Luckily, Jayfeather was thinking clearly and had a better plan then I could have come up with at that point in time. Which is why I am here tonight. Cinderheart I give you the life of guidance. At times emotions will cloud your judgement and that's ok it happens to all of us. However, try to remember to listen to other cats and their ideas. This will help you through. Leafpool rested her muzzle on top of Cinderheart's head. Cinderheart's head began spinning and she felt every emotion all at once. It went from the warmth of joy to the sharp pains of sadness. From the stinging feeling of jealousy to the burning feeling of anger. Finally, the feeling subsided and she could rest again. She turned to then see a white tom padding towards her his cool blue eyes flashing with pride. _How did he get here_? She thought. _I thought he didn't believe in StarClan_. Cloudtail's eyes seemed to show understanding.

"I know what you're wondering." he said, "and it's ok because it relates to the life that I have come to give you." Cloudtail took a few steps closer. "First I want to tell you that i'm proud of you. I never imagined that a cat I trained would go on to lead a clan, but here you are." he purred. "Now you're wondering how I got to starclan when I never believed in them. Well the answer is quite simple. I was never born a clan cat and admittedly during my youth I almost reverted back to what I believed I was born to be. However, throughout my life I always fought bravely for my clan even though I didn't share their faith. I lived my life believing in the warrior code and for that StarClan allowed me to enter their hunting grounds. Which is why I give you the life of loyalty. Use this life to give your clan the loyalty they deserve. For as I have learned many times if you are loyal to them they will be loyal to you." Cloudtail finished and placed his muzzle on her head. Suddenly the pain returned to Cinderheart's body but this time it quickly subsided as the faces of all her clanmates danced in her mind. Then another shape was in front of her. This time she saw a smaller black tom with a brown muzzle and paws. He was full of energy and looked incredibly excited as he briskly walked towards her.

"Molepaw!" she exclaimed as he stopped in front of her.

"I'm so excited to see you tonight and even more excited to be able to give you a life." Mewed Molepaw in response

"I'm glad you could be here to give me one." She purred as she looked down at her brother. Molepaw looked so excited as he finally settled down.

"I hope you like the life I have to give you." He said "I thought very hard about it. You see my life was short lived, but I can honestly say that I lived a life without regrets. Which is why I have chosen to give you the life of Thankfulness. There will be hard days while you are a leader which is why I want you to love every day of all nine of your lives. Yes, you should mourn when days are sad, but you should also celebrate when they are good. This will be the key to a good life." He then touched his muzzle to Cinderheart's head Thankfully this life felt good. Suddenly all Cinderheart's best memories flashed through her mind. She thought of warm days in greenleaf and when her and lionblaze watched over their kits. These memories filled her with goodness. When she returned to normal she faced an unfamiliar cat. This massive tom had long white fur and beautiful yellow eyes.

"Who are you." She asked calmly staring into his eyes.

"You would not know me." He began "I died many moons before you were born, but I am your grandfather. My name is Whitestorm." Cinderheart was amazed to see this cat. She had heard stories of Whitestorm before but had never thought she would see him in person. "It's an honor to finally meet you and I'm proud to meet you as you become a clan leader.

"I'm honored to meet you as well." Cinderheart said as he stepped forward. "I was Firestar's first deputy." he said calmly. "While I was I did the job to the best of my ability until the very end, but now I will tell you the same thing I told Firestar. I always knew I was never meant to be deputy. That was ok though, because it simply wasn't meant for me. Which is why I give you the life of acceptance. Sometimes there will be things in this life that aren't meant for us and try as we might that can't be changed. Live for the things you do have and don't pine over what you can't otherwise you won't be able to serve your clan to the best of your ability." Whitestorm touched his muzzle to her head and suddenly a great pit opened in Cinderheart's stomach. She thought of everything she wished she had done differently only to then be carried back to the memories of Lionblaze and her kits. Their bright smiling faces filling her with joy. Then she looked up and raced toward the Black she cat standing before her.

"Hollytuft, i've missed you so much." She said as she looked at her daughter remembering how she had died giving birth to her kits. Cinderheart was overwhelmed with joy at seeing her daughter again. Hollytuft purred as she began to speak. "Thank you, i've missed you and my kits very much as well, but i've always watched over you all and now it's time for me to give you a gift. Cinderheart tonight you have met cats you have not seen in many moons. Cats whose legacy have changed the forest forever, but now it is your turn to lead ThunderClan. So, with this life I give you uniqueness. Use it to carve your own destiny throughout the forest without being like everyone else who has come before you." Hollytuft placed her muzzle on top of Cinderheart's head. Cinderheart's mind whirled unable to focus as thousands of memories forced themself through her head. Then finally her mind went blank and she could see herself sitting on the highledge watching over all the clan. The vision faded, and she looked up to see a massive brown Tabby tom standing before her.

"The time has come Cinderheart." said Bramblestar as he stared into her eyes. "I knew I made the right choice making you my deputy after Squirrelflight died and I know you will lead the clan well."

"Thank you Bramblestar," She said dipping her head to her former leader. He rested his tail on her shoulder. "During my time as leader I'll admit that there were times when I was too passive. I thought that sometimes doing nothing was the best course of action Sometimes I was right, but others I couldn't have been more wrong about. For that I give you the life of judgement. Use this life to try to always distinguish the best possible course of action even when it's not clear. It won't always be easy, but such is the price of leadership." Bramblestar once again rested his muzzle on her head. Searing pain swept through Cinderheart's body as she saw images of cats fighting and death everywhere. She saw orders given by countless leaders before her When the pain subsided she began to focus on the ceremony again. _Only one life left to go. I wonder who it will be._ She looked up to see the eight cats standing in even rows watching her and then in the middle she saw another one pad forward. A young gray she cat walked up to her. The stars glittering in her pelt with every step.

"Hello, Cinderheart." she began. "My name is Cinderpelt. I was the medicine cat on the night you were born. For most of my life I lived with a terrible leg injury. For a long time, I hated what it did to my life. I was forced to become a medicine cat and could never be with the cat I loved. That was until you gave me another chance at life. Something I can never thank you enough for. The night you were born I died keeping badgers away from you and your littermates. A decision I have never regretted for a second. I did it because no matter what had happened during my life I had a duty to protect my clanmates at all cost and if that meant laying down my life I was fully willing to pay the price. Therefore, with this life I give you the gift of service. Never forget how much your clan needs you. You have been gifted with nine lives by StarClan. Use each one to serve your clanmates to the best of your ability." Cinderpelt touched her muzzle to Cinderheart's head This time a heartsinking feeling filled Cinderheart. When it subsided she watched Cinderpelt padding away. She stepped back in line coming to a stop beside Bramblestar. Bramblestar then stepped forward and began to speak.

"I hail you by your new name, Cinderstar. Your old life is no more. You have now received the nine lives of a leader, and StarClan grants you the guardianship of ThunderClan _._ Defend it well; care for young and old; honor your ancestors and the traditions of the warrior code; live each life with pride and dignity." Then the explosion of mews echoed in her ears. "Cinderstar! Cinderstar! Cinderstar!" came the chants of StarClan from all around the hollow. The chants faded slowly as she began to wake from her slumber.

 **Thank you for reading the second chapter I have posted tonight. I really enjoyed writing this ceremony and I hope you enjoyed reading it. The next chapter should be up tomorrow. It's already written it just needs to be edited. The next chapter is a bit shorter, but it is very important to the overall story. Thank you for reading again and please review.**


	5. Chapter 4

Cinderstar woke beside the Moonpool. She stood to her feet as Jayfeather joined her.

"That was incredible." She said to him as she began walking back up the slope. Jayfeather snorted.

"Trust me that feeling will wear off in a few moons when they give us a vague prophecy that could destroy our way of life if we don't solve it." Mewed Jayfeather sarcastically keeping pace with her. By that point the sun had come up and Cinderstar knew the elders would have already left to go bury Bramblestar.

"So, I assume you will be visiting the other leaders today." Jayfeather sarcastically mewed. Visiting the other leaders had slipped Cinderstar's mind during the busy day. She had told Ivypool that she would visit Hawkstar today, so she at least needed to do that.

"Well I know I need to at least visit Hawkstar today. I told Ivypool that I would. As for the rest I don't know." Cinderstar replied.

"Listen, make up your mind by the time we reach SkyClan's camp. The last thing I want is to get back to camp only to be drug back around the lake.  
Jayfeather said irritated.

Cinderstar simply snorted. She found Jayfeather's crankiness to be a bit amusing although she was sure that someday it would probably be quite irritating when she was in an actual crisis. She knew though that she should probably at least try to get used to it after all, she would be working very closely with the medicine cat from now on. The two walked for quite a bit until finally they reached the SkyClan border. As luck would have it there was a patrol close by when they arrived. The patrol was led by the Skyclan deputy Sandynose. Who immediately agreed to take them to see Hawkstar when he heard the circumstances. Hawkstar had offered his sympathies, but also congratulations to Cinderstar for becoming leader. After the meeting she had decided to make her way around the lake to speak with the other leaders. Tigerstar and Reedstar were both very welcoming as well. Each one making sure to do as Hawkstar and offer condolences and Congratulations. Finally, her and Jayfeather reached the WindClan border. It well past Sunhigh by that point and both her and Jayfeather were eager to get home. If Cinderstar hadn't known that all ready Jayfeather's incessant complaining certainly gave it away.

"Remind me to send Alderheart around this stupid lake with the next leader of this Clan." He grumbled as they continued walking finally making it onto moorland.

"Something tells me that much like myself you won't be around to see the next leader." Cinderstar replied sarcastically.

"With as many mouse-brained decisions as you lot seem to make when you get nine lives I wouldn't be too sure about that." He grumbled back. Finally, they smelled a WindClan patrol approaching. In the lead was Sedgewhisker followed by Oatclaw, and a large brown and white tom who was also unfamiliar to Cinderstar. that Cinderstar didn't recognize. Sedgewhisker's gaze was suspicious as she approached, but the she-cat was in no way hostile towards her and Jayfeather.

"Cinderheart?" she said, "What are you doing all the way out her?" Cinderstar dipped her head to the WindClan warrior.

"Yesterday, Bramblestar was killed fighting a Badger. Last night I went to the moonpool to receive my nine lives and have now been travelling around the lake to inform the other leaders." Cinderstar replied. Sedgewhisker gaze dropped the suspicion and she dipped her head to Cinderstar.

"WindClan is sorry to hear of your loss, Cinderstar." She began. "I'm afraid you haven't caught us at the best time, but Harestar will certainly want to hear of your nine lives and there's probably something else he'd like to discuss with you as well." Cinderstar noticed a hint of sadness on both the faces of Sedgewhisker and Oatclaw. The third cat gave away nothing as he just kept looking forward. Cinderstar didn't know why, but she felt uneasy around him. Something just told her that he couldn't be trusted. Sedgewhisker then turned to the tom and gave an order.

"Sharpfang go and set the scent markers we'll carry them to the camp." Sedgewhisker mewed and then turned and began to race across the moor. _So Sharpfang is his name_ she thought making a note of it. Her and Jayfeather did their best to keep up with them. For the most part they did ok. Finally, they reached the dip in the ground that made WindClan's camp. As they walked down into it all eyes turned to her and Jayfeather. They sat up and watched with curiosity. Cinderstar then saw Harestar laying atop the tall rock in the center of camp. He was grooming himself with one paw but stopped as he saw Cinderstar approaching. Sedgewhisker spoke to the other cats in the patrol.

"Oatclaw you're relieved." She said before beckoning with her tail for Cinderstar and Jayfeather to follow her forward. She watched as Oatclaw padded away and then focused her attention back on Harestar who now sat before the Tallrock.

"Greetings Cinderheart." He mewed his tone revealed little about what Sedgewhisker thought he might want to discuss with her. Then Cinderstar noticed something weird. Sedgewhisker sat down right beside the Tallrock. Cinderstar wasn't positive, but that seemed like the deputy's normal place and Harestar's deputy had been his son Owlflight for several seasons now. Not wanting to take too long Cinderstar began to speak as she got closer.

"Greetings Harestar." she said sitting in front of him. Harestar's gaze was curious.

"What brings you to WindClan?" he mewed. Cinderstar dipped her head respectably to the WindClan leader.

"Yesterday Bramblestar was killed while fighting a badger." She began. "Last night I went to the moonpool to receive my nine lives. So far today I have been going around the lake to inform the new leaders." Upon the news Harestar's gaze was full of sympathy.

"We are sorry to hear of Bramblestar's loss. Believe me our Clan has known tragedy as well lately. However, I would also like to congratulate you on your new role, Cinderstar." He said.

"Thank you, Harestar." Cinderstar replied. "Sedgewhisker also said there is something that you might wish to discuss with me." Cinderstar mewed looking at him curiously. Harestar's expression changed as sadness began to fill his gaze.

"Well I had planned on saving the news for the gathering, but I suppose that ThunderClan could be helpful in the matter." He began and then suddenly his gaze turned to anger. "There are two rogues that we are trying to find. Their names are Waspsting and Fawnleg. We thought that the two were loyal warriors of WindClan, but they were really only loyal to themselves." The fire in the WindClan leader's eyes burned harder with every word. "Two sunrises ago Sharpfang led us to them standing over Owlflight's body. From what we have gathered those two Foxheart's were trying to help Waspsting become deputy, So they killed him thinking it would work. We gave chase to them, but the two managed to escape. If ThunderClan finds any sign of them, please bring them to me." The fire in his eyes softened as he finished speaking. Cinderstar's eyes filled with understanding before speaking again to the WindClan leader.

"I understand what it's like to lose kits." She began. "I'll let Ivypool know to tell patrols to keep an eye out for any strange cats. You have ThunderClan's support on this." She finished.

"Thank you." the fire in his eyes faded fully now and turned to sadness. "Sedgewhisker have a patrol escort them to the border." Sedgewhisker nodded to the WindClan leader and began to head over to where a few warriors sat. Meanwhile Cinderstar thought about what she'd just been told. _Cats with too much ambition always led to disaster for the Clans_ she thought. _These two must be stopped_.

 **Well thank you for reading another chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. I realize that this chapter is much shorter than the first few, but it is an important one to the rest of the story. The next chapter will be up soon. I hope you enjoyed and please review.**


	6. Chapter 5

At sunset Cinderstar and Jayfeather finally padded into the ThunderClan camp. The eyes of every cat in the clearing were on them as they did. Cinderstar was exhausted, but she was glad to be home. As soon as they entered Jayfeather immediately headed off towards the medicine cats den. Cinderstar knew she needed she needed to get some rest. She leaped up the rock tumble that led to the highledge and Walked over to the cave that made the leader's den. When she stopped outside of it she almost began to mew a greeting for permission to enter, but then remembered that it was her den now. She entered the den and began to pad around. Bramblestar's scent no longer hung in the air. Lionblaze had kept his promise and fresh bedding had been provided. Cinderstar curled up on the moss and tried to go to sleep. She lay there for what felt like an eternity with her eyes closed. She shifted relentlessly in her nest trying to make herself comfortable, but she couldn't. Deep down Cinderstar missed the closeness of the other warriors that she was so used to sleeping beside. She thought back to the other leaders before her. They had never slept alone. Firestar and Sandstorm had always shared the den. The same had been true of Bramblestar and Squirrelflight. _Why don't I get Lionblaze to come and join me_ she thought to herself. She padded out of the small cave and began to leap down the rocks into the clearing. She spied Lionblaze talking with Molewhisker over by the Fresh-kill pile. She began padding over to him and then saw that Ivypool was approaching. She knew that she needed to speak with her deputy. Afterall, Ivypool had been running the clan all day while she had been visiting the other leaders. She sat down and waited for her to approach.

"Welcome back," She said approaching. "Did everything go well?" She asked

"Yes, I have received my nine lives and have been to visit all of the other leaders." Cinderstar replied. "Before I forget warn the patrols about some rogues nearby. There are two former WindClan warriors. They murdered Harestar's son and he wants them found." She finished and Ivypool looked stunned by the news.

"That's horrible." Ivypool mewed. "I'll let the patrols know straight away.

"How have things been here?" Cinderstar asked.

"Well, it looks like that badger is gone." She began. "Around sunhigh Hawkstar sent a patrol to allow us to search SkyClan land. We found a set and destroyed it, but from the looks of it the badger had not returned. Then Stromcloud wanted to speak with you about Cedarpaw's warrior assessment." Cinderstar remembered that Bramblestar had wanted to have his assessment today, but as hectic as things had been it hadn't been done.

"Alright his warrior assessment will be first thing tomorrow. I'll watch the assessment myself." She mewed. "Thank you for all of your help today." She told Ivypool. Her deputy had helped her out significantly in her absence and she knew she needed to thank her.

"Of course. I'm just doing my job." She replied. She then dipped her head respectfully to her leader before turning and padding off towards the warrior's den. Then Cinderstar continued walking towards lionblaze. She nudged him affectionately when she reached him. At that point Molewhisker left the two alone and began to walk over to where his son Badgerfur sat.

"I'm glad you're home." He mewed

"It's good to be home." She replied.

"I thought you had gone to get some rest?" He asked curiously.

"That den is a bit lonely. I had trouble sleeping." He nudged her affectionately.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Lionblaze mewed.

"I was wondering if you would join me. After All, we've shared a nest for so many moons now it would be weird to not have you around." She mewed

"Of course, I'll join you." He mewed lovingly. "I'd miss you in the warrior's den too much."

The two padded off towards the tumble of rocks once again. They began to leap up and finally entered the cave that now made their den. Finally, the two curled up and Cinderstar once again tried to shut her eyes and go to sleep. This time she felt a lot more comfortable. Their combined pelts warming the den. Cinderstar felt comfortable again. She didn't want to be in this den alone. As she lay there she realized how much had actually happened in the last two days. Her life had radically changed. _At least this isn't changing_ she thought as she drifted off to sleep.

The morning met them with an overcast sky as Cinderstar padded through the bushes not far behind Stormcloud. They were absolutely silent as they moved. Cedarpaw had proven to be quite the hunter. So far, the apprentice had taken down two mice. This would be good food for the clan during the harsh leafbare. Cinderstar and Stormcloud currently sat in a bush watching as Cedarpaw stalked after a thrush. Cedarpaw was very careful as he stalked towards the bird. As he crept forward he cracked some dead leaves with a bad paw step. The bird began to take off, but Cedarpaw was quick. He leapt for the bird and caught it with his paw knocking it out of the air. He then finished the Thrush off with one quick blow to the neck. He flung some earth on top of the thrush and went racing off into the forest. Cinderstar nodded to Stormcloud and the two began walking again keeping low in the underbrush. They padded on silently. Waiting to see what Cedarpaw would do next. They watched him stopped in a clearing, but something odd was going on. The apprentice had stopped looking confused at a mound of earth. Cinderstar wasn't sure what the problem was. It was probably left by a hunting patrol. It was then that the smell hit her nose. It smelled like WindClan. Her mind immediately went to what Harestar had told her the day before. She then padded out of the brush, much to the surprise of the apprentice. His pelt was bristling. His eyes gave way what he was thinking.

"Relax," Cinderstar mewed. "You've done fine, but what you've found is related to a matter I discussed with Harestar yesterday." Cedarpaw calmed down at his leader's words. Cinderstar approached the mound of earth and began to wipe away the dirt. Under it was a skinny rabbit. The rabbit was still warm meaning it hadn't been there very long. Cinderstar began to smell the air trying to find where the cat that killed this rabbit could have gone. She finally got a scent heading towards the Skyclan border. She beckoned with her tail for Stormcloud and Cedarpaw to follow. Cinderstar got back into a stalking position before continuing forward on her hunt for the rogue cats. She knew that if she caught up to the former WindClan warriors she would be unable to run them down. Therefore, she'd have to take them by surprise. She could feel herself getting closer making sure to stay down wind. The cat had been smart and swerved several times. They were now heading far to the north of the territory. They followed the scent to the edge of a clearing. When they arrived, they realized that they had only been following one of the two rogues. Cinderstar used her tail to direct Stormcloud and Cedarpaw to flank the cat on either side. Then suddenly, the wind changed directions blowing their cover the cat noticed it immediately and darted off into the bushes. Cinderstar and the others gave chase trying to keep up, but even with all the underbrush this cat was fast. They chased him all the way to the northern ThunderClan border. When they reached it though they were met by a ditch, the bottom filled with water. Cinderstar sniffed the air and realized that the scent trail stopped here. He must have run through the water to mask his scent.

"Foxdung," Cinderstar mewed frustrated. During leafbare the last thing the Clan needed was two rogues hunting on their land. She knew that standing around waiting for him to come back was pointless, so she turned around and began to walk through the forest again. Frustration still gripping her. _We almost had them if not for that wind_ she thought angrily. Finally, they once again reached the spot where they had found the rabbit. Cinderstar stood over it. _There's no use letting this go to waste in a time like this._ She then turned to Cedarpaw.

"Go and collect your prey. You hunted well." Cinderstar mewed making sure to show pride in her gaze.

"Does that mean I passed?" The apprentice asked excitedly. Cinderstar turned her head to Stormcloud.

"Does that mean he passed?" She asked Cedarpaw's mentor half amused. Stormcloud nodded.

"Yes Cedarpaw, you did very well and are ready to be a warrior." Stormcloud mewed looking down at his apprentice pride gleaming in his eyes.

"Well then in that case we will have the ceremony as soon as your prey is on the Fresh kill pile." Cinderstar mewed. At that Cedarpaw immediately raced off into the bushes. Cinderstar let out a purr of amusement at the young cat's enthusiasm. "You did well training him." She mewed to Stormcloud.

"Thank you, Cinderstar." He mewed back to his leader pride still showing in his eyes.

"You've earned it. Cedarpaw will be an excellent warrior." Cinderstar mewed back before picking up the rabbit in her jaws and padding off towards the ThunderClan camp.

"Do you think that former WindClan cat will be back?" StormCloud asked as they walked. "Or do you think we scared him off?"

"I doubt that's the last we've seen of him." Cinderstar replied through half clenched jaws. It was never that simple with cats like this. If nothing else things had to get much worse before they can get better. As much as she wished that she could have a patrol go find these cats and hand them over to Harestar, she knew that wouldn't happen. These cats had plotted and successfully carried out the murder of their clan deputy. They were the exact sorts that would cause the clans large amounts of trouble. As they walked back in Cinderstar sat the rabbit on the fresh kill pile. She could see Cedarpaw's mice and thrush on the pile already and looked over to see him sitting not too far from the warrior's den. Cinderstar made her way over to the rock tumble that led to the highledge and leaped up on to it.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highledge for a clan meeting." her yowl rang out across the clearing. Cinderstar watched as cats from all over came from the dens to watch. Each one taking a seat to watch. When all of the cats were gathered Cinderstar spoke again.

"Cedarpaw please step forward." She mewed. All of the other cats watched on happy for the apprentice as he emerged from the crowd to sit in front of the highledge. Cinderstar waited for him to be seated and then continued. Cinderstar had never spoken her next words before, but they were already committed to memory from the countless times they had been spoken before.

" I, Cinderstar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn _._ Cedarpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your clan even at the cost of your life?" She mewed looking down at the young cat.

"I do." Cedarpaw replied without any hesitation. Cinderstar then jumped down the rock tumble to stand before the apprentice.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Cedarpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Cedarcry. Starclan honors your dedication and energy, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." Cinderstar finished and then touched her muzzle to the top of the young tom's head. As she did Cedarcry licked her shoulder.

"Cedarcry, Cedarcry, Cedarcry" The chant filled the hollow with cheers for the young warrior. Cinderstar waited for the chants to die down before speaking again.

"As mandated by the warrior code tonight you will sit a silent vigil to comtemplate your new responsibilities. Congratulations Cedarcry. You will be an excellent warrior." Cinderstar then ended the ceremony with a flick of her tail. She watched as the cats disperessed Cedarpaw was surrounded by his family who were congratulating him. Cinderstar looked at his father Larksong who looked as if he couldn't be prouder of his son. Cinderstar had felt good about the ceremony. It was always good naming new warriors and it had been a welcome distraction from her failure earlier that morning. Cinderstar sat in the clearing watching her clanmates. She felt pride in every one of their accomplishments and Cinderstar was glad she played a role in celebrating them. Then she was reminded of what Bramblestar had told her a few days ago about the clan being a family. For the first time as leader the responsibility was lifted from her shoulders. For at least during this moment she could be happy with the rest of her clan.

 **Thank you all for reading my latest chapter. I hope you all enjoyed. The next chapter should be up sometime in the next day or so. Its already written I'm just waiting for my editor to read over it. Thank you for all the support this story gets. Please review and I'll see you next time.**


	7. Chapter 6

The days that followed Cedarcry's warrior ceremony had brought snow. The powder now covered much of the forest and the ThunderClan camp. There had also been no sign of the two rogues again and Cinderstar hoped that meant they were gone for good. Besides the clan had bigger problems to worry about now. The snow had made prey become scarcer than it already was. For leafbare prey had been running well but the snow had finished that off. Now the cats were out hunting all day everyday trying to fill the fresh kill pile. Cinderstar sat on the highledge watching the camp. Her den was dank and very cold under the snow. Without her and Lionblaze's combined body heat the cave was uninhabitable. Being outside wasn't much better. Cinderstar's pelt was damp as she looked out over her clanmates. She watched while the kits struggled to walk through the snow. Their tiny pelts shivering as they did. Hedgewhisker's kits didn't let it slow them down as they still scrambled off throughout the camp tossing up snow on one another. Cinderstar noticed that Volekit still wasn't among them. She hadn't seen him since the day in the forest and she wanted to make sure he was ok. Cinderstar leaped down the rocks and padded over to the nursery. She mewed a greeting to get permission to enter and Honeyfur replied that it was ok.

Cinderstar padded in to see volekit wrapped up tightly in his mother's fur. The den was much warmer than the rest of the camp. _At least our warriors did a good job padding the walls_ she thought. It was nice to know that the clan could control something about this weather. She approached the two and then sat down. Volekit looked up as she did so. He didn't say anything, but his eyes did brighten at the site of Cinderstar.

"How are you both keeping warm." She mewed kindly to the two cats.

"Very well." She mewed. "Molewhisker and Sootspots did an excellent job patching the walls."

"I'm glad to hear it." Cinderstar replied. "Volekit have you been out to play in the snow yet?" The young tom shook his head.

"No, I'm not sure that would be a good idea. I don't have anyone to play with." He mewed.

"What about Hedgewhisker's kits? I'm sure they'd let you join them." She mewed.

"Yeah, but they're still so much quicker than me i'd never be able to keep up with them. Hazelkit offered, but I told her i'd just wait here and they could tell me about it when they got back." Cinderstar still felt sad for the poor kit. She knew if he was ever going to get better with the other kits he needed to be out with them. Then an idea occurred to her.

"Well Volekit, what if I went outside with you. Afterall, it couldn't hurt to at least walk in it." She mewed. Volekit thought long and hard about what she was saying and then nodded.

"I...I guess you're right." He said and then nervously got up to follow Cinderstar. Before they left he turned and looked back at Honeyfur. She nodded to him that it was ok and then he turned back to face Cinderstar. Honeyfur looked into Cinderstar's eyes with a look that said thank you. After that Cinderstar padded out of the warm nursery and into the cold. Snow crunched beneath her feet as she did. Luckily the stone hollow blocked out the wind, but Cinderstar could hear it howling above her head. She turned and watched as Volekit stumbled out of the den and fell into the snow. The young tom struggled to his feet before shaking the snow off his pelt. She sat and watched as he struggled forward again trying to find his balance in the thick snow. The young tom fell again after a few steps, but this time he got up quicker. Finally, he had got the hang of it. While he did Cinderstar encouraged him. After the young cat had walked for a few minutes he sat beside her. They watched Hedgewhisker's kits from where they sat. They were currently kicking snow up on each other. Cinderstar could see Volekit looking on with longing, but he didn't move from the spot he was in.

"You know you can go play with them." She mewed looking down at the kit. He shook his head.

"No, I don't think they'd want me to." Volekit mewed.

"Didn't you say Hazelkit invited you? She clearly was ok with you joining." She replied.

"Yeah…." His mew trailed off as he watched. "She's always really nice to me." He said.

"Well, then why don't you hang out with her at all?" Cinderstar asked.

"Because i'm afraid that she won't be nice to me anymore if she sees what i'm like." He said looking at the ground.

"How do you know that?" Cinderstar asked looking at him.

"She's so much more interesting than me and she can do all of these things that I can't" He replied.

"Like what exactly? You're both kits who have had no training as apprentices." Volekit didn't reply he just looked at the ground. "You know you need to get to know your clanmates right? They're your family." The kit looked up at her. "Even if you won't join the other kits maybe you'll at least agree to meet some of your clanmates." The young tom looked at her anxiety showing in his eyes.

"Like who?" He mewed. Cinderstar looked around the camp. She needed to find a cat who he could talk to on a regular basis and get to know. It was then that she saw Brackenfur leaving the elders den. _Brackenfur would be perfect_ she thought. Her father was a friendly cat who had plenty of stories to tell the kit.

"How about Brackenfur." she told Volekit.

"Is he nice?" He asked nervously.

"Of course, he's nice." Cinderstar replied. She then began padding off to see her father. At first, she was worried that Volekit wouldn't follow, but then she heard the scampering of little paws behind her. By that point Brackenfur had seen her approaching and sat down waiting for her and Volekit to arrive.

"Hello Cinderstar." He mewed as she padded up and sat before him. He then turned to Volekit "and hello to you too." He mewed.

"H... Hello." Volekit forced out not looking up at Brackenfur.

"It's ok to look at me ya know I won't bite." Brackenfur said amused before letting out a cough. Volekit slowly looked up to meet Brackenfur's gaze. Brackenfur looked back down at him his eyes kind eyes trying to invite the kit to speak.

"Volekit, this is my father Brackenfur." She mewed. Volekit looked surprised at the fact he was her father, but it seemed to calm him down. "I think you'll certainly like talki….." Cinderstar's sentence was cut off by the sound of Ivypool's mew. Cinderstar turned to face her deputy racing towards her. She kicked snow up as she ran. Ivypool stopped in front of her with a serious tone.

"What's wrong." Cinderstar mewed seeing something in the deputy's eyes.

"We've found some signs that might lead us to the rogues." She mewed quickly, but we must hurry before they disappear. Cinderstar nodded and then turned back to Volekit who was shifting on his paws. Brackenfur then broke the silence.

"Cinderstar, you go on ahead. I'll introduce Volekit to the elders and we'll all tell him a few stories." Cinderstar nodded thanks to her father before following Ivypool. The she-cats raced through the Thorn tunnel and out into the forest. Ivypool lead her through the undergrowth until finally they reached the old twoleg nest. Cinderstar could see Cedarcry waiting in the little opening in the wall. Cinderstar leapt up to where her den was and padded inside. When she reached it she could smell damp bedding and the barely recognizable scent of WindClan cats. When Cinderstar leapt to the floor she could feel Ivypool land right beside her. Stoneclaw was also inside the nest sitting patiently in the corner.

"A patrol found it this morning when they out hunting not far from here. At the time the three of us were patrolling the border, but when we were told about this we came immediately. From what we can gather it seems they sensed the patrol was coming and got out." Cinderstar looked around noticing the bones of a small mouse in the den. Cinderstar smelled the remains of the mouse. The smell was different than the one she had encountered in the woods the other day. _This must be the second cat_ she thought.

"It's unfortunate that we weren't a bit quicker we probably would have had them." Stoneclaw mewed.

"It's fine." Cinderstar replied. "They'll slip up sooner or later." Cinderstar sniffed around hoping to find some clue as to where they could have gone, but there didn't seem to be a trace.

"Do we have any idea what way they came from?" Cinderstar asked turning to face Ivypool.

"From what we've gathered it looks like after you chased one of them down the other day they doubled back after they escaped through the northern border. It looks like the other was here the entire time though." Ivypool replied. Then a thought occurred to Cinderstar.

"Why would they be hunting at half strength in hostile territory in the middle of leafbare?" She asked.

"We were wondering the same thing." Ivypool replied "Honestly we don't really know, but we're working on it."

"You're doing well. As scarce as prey is right now I hate to waste so much effort looking for another Clan's traitors." Cinderstar admitted.

"Well for whatever reason they've decided to gravitate towards our territory and we cannot allow them to keep stealing prey." Ivypool mewed. Cinderstar dipped her head to the deputy and then leapt up to the ledge leading out of the Twoleg nest. She leapt down onto the forest floor. All she could think about though was why one of the warriors wasn't out hunting. Cinderstar didn't know why, but she could feel that this situation was going to get more complicated before it got better. She wanted to banish the thought from her mind the gathering is in a few days. _Maybe if we're lucky WindClan will have caught them_ she thought to herself as she walked through the snow-covered woods. Somehow though she knew that she wasn't going to be that lucky.

 **Thank you for reading another chapter of this story. I hope you enjoyed it. Sorry it took so long to post. The person who normally reads my chapters was busy. Either way here it is now. Pleaser review and enjoy your day.**


	8. Chapter 7

Cinderstar led her cats along the edge of the frozen lake. In the days since the evidence about Waspsting and Fawnleg had been found there had been even more snow. For the moment the full moon still stood brightly in the sky, but Cinderstar could see that there were more snow clouds moving in over the territories. _That's the last thing we need right now_ Cinderstar thought. Lionblaze stood beside her. As they walked over to the tree that led to the island where the gathering was held. Currently Riverclan cats were crossing over to the Island. She watched as the RiverClan deputy Lakeheart crossed the tree bridge and then leapt onto lead her clan across. Cinderstar had to admit she was nervous. _What events do i need to report_ she thought to herself. _There was the apprenticeship of Robinpaw, Yellowpaw, and Thushpaw. She needed to talk about Cedarcry becoming a warrior. She definitely had to tell the other clans about Ivypool being named deputy. She also knew that when the time came she needed to tell Harestar about the hunt for Waspsting and Fawnleg. She also needed to remember to throw in the obligatory prey is running well part of her speech. She knew that no cat on the island would believe any of the leaders when they said it, but it was important that they all said it._

Cinderstar finally reached the end of the tree bridge and stepped on to the island. She padded into the clearing to see that SkyClan had also arrived. Hawkstar and Reedstar sat below the giant oak talking. Cinderstar padded up to talk to them.

"Greetings Cinderstar." Mewed Hawkstar as she approached. Reedstar nodded his head as well.

"Greetings to you as well." Cinderstar mewed approaching them. The leaders were sat down talking. "I hope you're both keeping warm." She mewed trying to be friendly.

"We're doing everything we can." Hawkstar replied. "We've managed to keep the nursery warm at least which we are considering a victory. Reedstar then began to pipe up. The old tom was visibly shivering in the leafbare cold. He hadn't been leader for that long, but Cinderstar knew he was far older than any of the other leaders.

"We've been doing everything we can. Hopefully this will all melt soon." He said looking at the sky. Cinderstar knew that he didn't believe it would, but she didn't say anything.

She then sat down and waited with them. They made small talk about the goings on of the clearing. They laughed bemusingly as some of the apprentices kicked snow up at each other. Eventually ShadowClan joined and Tigerstar sat down beside them. Finally, Harestar and WindClan arrived in the clearing. He approached and sat right beside them. By that time most of the cats in the clearing were shivering from the cold. Reedstar quickly shimmied up the tree and laid down on a branch. He was then quickly followed by Hawkstar who sat on one of the low hanging Branches. Tigerstar and Harestar nodded for her to go next and she shimmied up to sit on a branch not far from Hawkstar. The other two joined her with Harestar being the last up. Tigerstar began to speak first.

"All is well in ShadowClan. Prey is running well." He mewed. "We have welcomed new kits from Pinefall." Murmurs of congratulations rose from around the clearing. The ShadowClan leader then yielded to allow for Reedstar to speak. The Riverclan leader sat up on the branch.

"Prey is also running well in RiverClan." He began. "We have also made two new warriors in Pearfur and Frostpelt." Chants of "Pearfur!" and "Frostpelt" filled the clearing. Reedstar then settled back down on his branch before Hawkstar spoke.

"There's nothing major to report in Skyclan. Prey is running well and thankfully we are keeping safe from the snow." He said before settling back down. Cinderstar looked at Harestar to see if he wished to go next, but Harestar beckoned with his tail that she could go ahead. Cinderstar stepped forward and looked out across all of the gathered cats. They were all attentively watching while some shivered. She stepped forward and began to speak.

"As you all are now aware, I am now leader of ThunderClan and I have named Ivypool as my deputy." Chants of "Ivypool" broke out across the clearing. Cinderstar waited for them to die down before continuing to speak. "We also have three new apprentices in Robinpaw, Yellowpaw, and Thrushpaw." She said looking down at the three apprentices who were at their first gathering. They shifted excitedly at the sound of their names being chanted. Once again when the chanting died down Cinderstar began again. "Also, ThunderClan welcomes a new warrior in Cedarcry." Chants once again broke out and when they died down Cinderstar delivered her last piece of news. "Prey has also been running well." Cinderstar then stepped backwards on the branch and prepared to listen to Harestar. Harestar slowly stepped forward on the branch. He didn't take his eyes off of the crowd below him as he did. Harestar finally settled on the branch and began to speak.

"In the past moon my son, the deputy of WindClan was murdered by the cowardous traitors Waspsting and Fawnleg. They lured him into a trap in order to dispose of him in an attempt to make him the next deputy." Harestar sunk his head sadness filling his eyes. Cinderstar felt for the wise and noble leader having to explain the circumstances of his son's death. "In his absence Sedgewhisker has been named the new deputy of WindClan." The words pained his mew as he spit them out. Chants of "Sedgewhisker!" began to break out in the clearing. The chants were a bit softer than usual. This was most likely to express sympathy for the fallen deputy "I would also like to thank Cinderstar and ThunderClan for agreeing to help in the search for these traitors." He said lifting his head up to lock eyes with Cinderstar. Cinderstar stepped back forward to speak to him.

"Of course." She said. "We haven't captured them yet, but we have found signs of them on our territory and are closing in." Cinderstar knew she was exaggerating quite a bit, but she needed to give him some comfort. Harestar began to speak again.

"Once again I thank you." He mewed. "Also if any of the rest of you find any sign of them bring them to us please." Harestar finished. There were nods of agreement from the other leaders. It was at that point that Cinderstar felt something land on her nose. She looked up to see that the dark snow clouds had covered the moon and the white powder fell upon them. There was a mutual groan from all the cats in the clearing at the prospect of more snow. The leaders ended the gathering their cats and quickly clearing out the island trying to get off before the snow picked up. Cinderstar did her best to help her clan hurry along the lake shore. She had them pick up the pace as the snow intensified. By the time the clan reached the ThunderClan camp the snow was falling relentlessly. Cinderstar could barely see the cats behind her. She looked at Ivypool who had been ushering cats from behind and gave a swift order.

"No cat leaves their den until this subsides. I don't want to risk it for anything." Ivypool nodded and then began telling the other cats the order. No cat in the clan argued. Ivypool rushed over to the tumble of rocks that led up to her den. She quickly stepped inside. A few seconds later Lionblaze followed behind her. The two said nothing to one another as they curled up inside their nest. Her mind went back to the rogues that they were hunting. She wondered if wondered if they would survive the snow. It seemed unlikely without good coverage. Afterall, their cover at the abandoned twoleg place had been blown and Cinderstar wasn't convinced that any cat could survive too long out in weather like this. She knew that with each step revenge was getting less likely. This was the last thought Cinderstar had before she drifted off into sleep.

 **Thank you for reading the latest chapter of Cinderstar's family. I hope you enjoyed it. There should be a new chapter up in the next few days. Once again thank you for reading and please review.**


	9. Chapter 8

Cinderstar stirred when she felt the feeling of warm sunshine on her back. _This doesn't seem right_ she thought to herself. She opened her eyes to be standing in an unfamiliar forest. Sunlight shone brightly through the trees. She saw a small brook running a few feet from her with some rocks that looked wonderful for sunning on. She then noticed a familiar flame colored cat sitting atop them his green eyes shining with the light of stars. His gaze was warm and inviting.

"Given the circumstances I thought this might be a nice place for us to talk." He mewed. Cinderstar padded over to the rocks. Firestar beckoned with his tail for her to sit on one facing him. Cinderstar did as directed. The sunlight felt great on her back as she lay there.

"Why have you brought me here?" She asked. "Is there a prophecy?"

"There is no prophecy." Firestar replied. "I've come to you tonight to try and give you the advice you need to make some difficult decisions in the days to come."

"Advice about what? Do you know where the rogues are? Are they even still alive?" Cinderstar asked frantically. Firestar simply beckoned with his tail for her to calm down.

"We know the answers to all of these questions, but I am not at liberty to answer them." Firestar replied. Irritation bit at her, but she said nothing.

"You are doing well so far." Firestar began speaking again. ", but in the coming days you will be forced to make some very tough decisions. These are decisions that could shape ThunderClan's destiny in the years to come." Nodding intently a grim look crossed Cinderstar's face.

"I want you to remember that there are two sides to every story and both of them need to be heard. I'll admit I was guilty of not listening at times during my life. I sometimes find it shameful the way I first judged Bramblestar. For a time, I could only see his father when I looked at him." Cinderstar absorbed Firestar's words.

"What did Waspsting and Fawnleg have a good reason to murder their deputy?" She asked. Her voice unintentionally had a rude tone to it. Annoyance flashed in Firestar's eyes, but he remained patient.

"What I'm saying is that everyone deserves the chance to be heard and considered fairly." It then hit Cinderstar that she might not be able to do that when the time came. She knew how Harestar felt about losing a child. There was no pain worse.

"I'm not completely sure I can do that." She admitted looking back into Firestar's green eyes. Understanding flashed in them.

"I didn't say it would be easy." He began, "but there is much riding on you trying."

"Well, what does that mean?" She asked. "What exactly is riding on me giving these two a fair chance? Are the clans in jeopardy because of these two?" The questions coming out almost instantly following the first.

"Nothing that severe." He replied. "I won't lie to you, either choice you make will have consequences for you and your clan." His words chilled Cinderstar. _No matter what there's the possibility I lose_ she thought to herself.

"Do you already know the choices i'll make?" She asked. Firestar's gaze remained the same making it hard to read a reaction.

"We know many things and yes we do know what you will eventually do. My job is just to try and point you in the right direction whether you listen to me or not." He replied. "Either way you've now heard my advice about your present situation. Now since this whether is much nicer than what you are currently experiencing I'll allow you to sit and chat with me here for a short while." Cinderstar wasn't sure that she was completely satisfied with his answer, but she was perfectly contempt sunning herself a bit longer. Firestar's expression softened.

"So how do you like running a clan for yourself?"

"It's not so bad." Cinderstar replied still half thinking about the previous conversation. "Ivypool has been a big help with that."

"Yes, it was certainly a wise choice naming her your deputy. I'm glad you have been satisfied with your time so far." Cinderstar thought about her actions as leader. Then she thought of her clanmates.

"You said that you can try to guide me to make the right decisions, correct?" She asked

"Yes, I can always try to do that. What is it you wish to ask about?" He inquired.

"Well, there's this kit in ThunderClan i've been trying to help." She began

"Ah, so this is about Volekit." Firestar mewed. Cinderstar was a bit caught off guard by his awareness, but didn't question it.

"Yes, I'm trying to help him feel like he belongs in the clan. It seems though like nothing I do can convince him that he belongs. I thought i'd got through to him in the forest the day Bramblestar died, but he still doesn't really want to talk to any of the other cats. He visited the elders a few days ago, but that was only after I made him meet Brackenfur and had to run off to check out the place where the Rogues were hiding. Can you please give me some advice on how to help him?" She asked.

"I'm sorry, but that is a problem I can't help you with." Firestar replied

"Why not?" Cinderstar asked confused. Firestar simply chuckled.

"Because his problem is not yours to solve. Just as we've seen yours we also know Volekit's destiny. We know the things he will do in life and his path is not one you need to worry about. He will eventually learn to accept his place in ThunderClan, but you will not be the one who shows him that. Do not fear for his destiny it is in our hands."

"Well if it's not my problem to solve then who's is it?" Cinderstar asked

"As i've told you before I cannot tell you all the answers about the future. Just know that great things are in his future and eventually he will become a strong and brave warrior of ThunderClan. That is something I can guarantee you." Cinderstar still wished that he could tell her more, but it was at least she had the comfort of knowing that the sweet young cat would be ok. It was at that point that Firestar looked over into the trees across the clearing from where they were laying. She followed his gaze to see Sandstorm standing there. His eyes were bright as he looked at her.

"Is it time?" He asked. Sandstorm nodded to him. Firestar stood up and then leapt from the rock where he was sitting. He began padding towards the pale ginger she-cat not looking back.

"Time for what?" Cinderstar mewed scrambling to her feet on the rock. Firestar turned his head back to look at her.

"Remember what we discussed and good luck with the days ahead of you." He said before turning and padding off towards Sandstorm.

"Wait!" Cinderstar yowled from the rock. "Tell me more. what's getting ready to happen? Please" Firestar didn't turn around. He just kept padding, Cinderstar prepared to call out again, but then she noticed the forest vanishing around her. The warmth of the sun disappeared and the smooth rocks she had been laying on was now gone. All that was there was empty darkness.

"Cinderstar!, Cinderstar!" The frantic mews came through the entrance to her den. Both her and Lionblaze stirred in their nests. She was still trying to get the sleep out of her eyes. When they adjusted she looked up she could see Finshade sticking his head through the entrance to her den.

"Cinderstar you need to come see this!" His mew was still frantic, and his eyes seemed to show a mix of alarm and confusion.

"What's the matter?" She asked concerned.

"Just come see this for yourself." Cinderstar and Lionblaze then followed Finshade out of the den. The warrior leapt down on the rocks that led into the clearing. Cinderstar cast her gaze to see what was happening below. Ivypool and every other ThunderClan warrior surrounded two cats in the middle of the clearing. The two cats shivered in the cold dawn air. They were both lanky cats. The first was a dark gray tabby tom. He was tall and very thin. His fur was messy and ungroomed. Cinderstar could also see that he was clearly starving as every one of his ribs showed. The second was a pale ginger she-cat with white feet. Her situation was a bit different. Her fur was still messy and ungroomed. She was also obviously starving, but she was much plumper than the tom. Cinderstar obviously knew who they were. She tried to think of what Firestar had said about giving them a chance to share their side of the story, but her mouth reacted to the situation.

"What are you doing here?" Fury sounding in her mew. The gray tom looked around at the wall of warriors surrounding him. Cinderstar could see that he was weighing his words very carefully before he spoke. He finally looked up directly meeting her gaze.

"We've come to ask for shelter and safety." Fury flashed in Cinderstar's mind at what he had just said. Then she heard Firestar's voice in the back of her mind.

" _It's time"_

 **Thank you for reading chapter 8 of Cinderstar's family. I hope you enjoyed it. I'm sorry it took so long to get out myself and my editor are busy getting ready for finals. I am almost finished with chapter 9 though. Please review and thank you for reading.**


	10. Chapter 9

"How dare you murder your clan deputy and then show up in our camp and ask for shelter!" Cinderstar hissed back at the large tom.

"We didn't kill Owlflight. If you would give me a chance to…." Waspsting began before quickly being cut off by Cinderstar.

"No, I don't want to hear it!" She hissed back. She could feel her blood as she tried to calm herself and remember Firestar's words, but she couldn't stop herself. She looked down to where Ivypool was standing. The she cat had her eyes trained on the two cats. All Cinderstar had to do was give the order and Ivypool would pounce.

"Ivypool, make a patrol of our best warriors. We're going to WindClan immediately." She yowled.

"No, you will not." The yowl caught her off guard and Cinderstar turned to see Alderheart padding into the clearing and pressing through the wall of warriors. Jayfeather followed shortly behind pressing in as well.

"Get back they're dangerous!" Ivypool yowled to the two medicine cats as they stood before Waspsting and Fawnleg.

"Alderheart, what in the name of StarClan do you think you're doing?" She yowled angrily from the highledge. Alderheart met her gaze his amber eyes filled with conviction for what he was doing.

"I will not let you take a pregnant cat off to be killed by WindClan." He mewed cooly. Cinderstar's mind whirled at what had just been said to her. For the first time some of the pieces began to click together. She looked down at Fawnleg the she-cat was still shivering from the cold. She then realized that her plumpness was the first signs of her showing. Several thoughts bounced through Cinderstar's head. The evidence from a few days ago suddenly made sense. Either way she realized that all of the cats were looking at her waiting for her next words. Finally, she broke the silence.

"How far along is she." she asked coldly. Cinderstar made a concious effort to stop her anger. Alderheart looked her over carefully. He finally turned back to Cinderstar.

"Not long." He replied. "I highly doubt she's been showing more than a few days. Unless she had him check I doubt Kestrelflight would have even known." Cinderstar was calming down, but still couldn't help feeling confused. On the one hand she understood their decision to come. She would also have risked anything for her kits, but she still knew that she could

"Alderheart, I understand what you're saying, but I promised to take them to WindClan. Also, Harestar is a reasonable cat, what makes you so sure that he'll kill them?" She asked trying to remain calm. Jayfeather answered her.

"Don't be mousebrained. Why else would he have asked for you to bring them? The only other thing he can really do is exile them. Which would be pointless seeing as they're already rogues." Jayfeather's comments were sarcastic, but quite true. It was odd for Cinderstar. This was the first time she had actually considered the possibility that the two would be killed should they be returned to WindClan. Cinderstar looked around at the gathered warriors they were all waiting for her orders. Cindertar looked down to Fawnleg and Waspsting. The two cats were shivering, but stood strong. She remembered the advice Firestar gave her. Finally she turned to her warriors. Her thoughts still ran wild as she prepared to speak.

"Iyypool, I want you to bring them to my den. I want two warriors outside standing guard." She mewed. Ivypool looked unsure

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Ivypool replied. "It would be much easier to just bring them to WindClan and let them sort it out." There was some truth to Ivypool's words, but Cinderstar had already given the order. She couldn't go back on it now.

"I'm honestly not sure, but I more time to think before turning them in if that is what I decide to do." She replied. Concern still clearly showed in Ivypool's eyes, but didn't protest. "Stoneclaw and Badgerfur. You're on guard duty." She said. Cinderstar then entered her den and waited for the other cats to arrive. Ivypool padded in first and sat down beside her. She watched as Badgerfur nudged Fawnleg and Waspsting into her den. The warrior then took his position outside of the entrance. Cinderstar looked Waspsting and Fawnleg over as they sat in front of her. Cinderstar could see concern in Fawnleg's eyes, but Waspsting's were unwavering.

"You claim that you are innocent of murdering Owlflight?" Cinderstar began.

"Yes we are." Waspsting replied solemnly. His eyes not moving from Cinderstar's.

"Well then if you didn't kill the deputy, then who did?" Ivypool mewed accusingly. Waspsting looked at Fawnleg before speaking again.

"His name is Sharpfang and he has a vendetta against the two of us." Waspsting replied. Cinderstar thought back to the WindClan warrior from a couple of days ago. She did remember that he wasn't as visually shaken as the other two cats in the patrol had been. He also did make her uncomfortable. _That doesn't make him a murderer though_ came another voice in her mind.

"Why does he have a vendetta against the two of you?" Cinderstar asked intrigued and a bit skeptical. Fawnleg looked at Cinderstar her eyes showed fear, but she mustered all her courage and spoke in a whisper.

"Because I don't love him and I never have." She began her mew was soft. "He liked me from the time that we were kits. At first I didn't realize it, but eventually he began making it more obvious. I finally tried to let him down easy, but he didn't listen. Instead he went to his father Oatclaw. Oatclaw is close friends with my father Hootwhisker. He thought that my father could help push me to him. Oatclaw did ask him to try and my father did like Sharpfang as a cat. He would always say that he is a good and respectable warrior. I don't think he ever truly understood why I didn't care for him in that way. My sister Sleekpelt was the opposite of me. She always loved Sharpfang, but he never really cared for her all that much. She did everything to impress him, but it never payed off. It was around that time where I became closer with Waspsting. Waspsting would always help me to avoid Sharpfang and listen to me when I needed to Vent. He quickly became my best friend. When I realized I was in love with him my father took it well. He stopped mentioning Sharpfang. Up until this last moon Waspsting was a well respected cat within Windclan. My father therefore, had no qualms with him becoming my mate. Sharpfang on the other hand did not take things so well. One day I was out hunting alone and he ambushed me. He pinned me down under his paw and told me that I would pay for what I had done to him." She began to choke up as she spoke. "I…...I got back to camp to warn Waspsting about what had happened. W…..We then decided that I was not to leave camp alone because he couldn't be trusted." Fawnleg gathered all her remaining strenght and calmed herself to finish the story. " One day we got news that Owlflight wanted to speak to us about a matter by the lake from Sleekpelt. Since she is my sister I thought I could trust her. It was strange I was going to go see Kestrelflight later that day. I had suspected that I was expecting kits and wanted confirmation of it. When I arrived at the lake we immediately realized something was wrong. The lake water was red and the smell of death hung in the air. We noticed a mass of sedges that were broken and in them lay Owlflight with his throat cut. It wasn't a moment after we found the body that Sharpfang led a patrol over the moor right to us. Harestar was on that patrol along with my sister. Sharpfang and Sleekpelt had told Harestar that he knew we were conspiring to kill the deputy. The order was given to capture us, but we escaped. At that point it wasn't awareness, but instinct that we were working off of. Luckily, we made it north of the border and lost them. After that we began hiding out on your land in the old Twoleg nest. Much to our disadvantage my pregnancy progressed farther along while we were out there and I was no longer able to hunt. Then when our nest was discovered we knew we were in trouble. We hid for as long as we could out in the open, but the snow finally forced our hand. We cannot survive out there any longer. That's why we've come here to you. We hope that you would consider giving us shelter." Fawnleg finished before looking down at the ground. Her eyes were filled with a mix of fear and sorrow. Cinderstar couldn't help, but feel sorry for her. Ivypool still didn't look sure about all this.

"Can you prove any of this?" Ivypool asked flatly.

"No," Fawnleg replied putting her head down. She looked defeated. It was very clear that she realized how futile this was.

"Then why should we believe anything, that you've told us?" Ivypool asked continuing to question the two cats. Fire flashed in Waspsting's eyes before he spoke.

"Why do you think we're still here." He took a deep breath trying to control his anger and continued to speak. "Just think about it. We escaped from WindClan without harm. If we were truly guilty we wouldn't be anywhere near this lake anymore. We would have gone far away and never be seen again. We are here to prove our innocence no matter what it takes." Ivypool was still visibly sceptical, but relented. Cinderstar absorbed everything she had just heard. _If what these two cats said was true then many cats had been needlessly hurt for one cat's obsession._ It was then that Cinderstar felt worse for Harestar. He was already having a hard time dealing with his son's death. Now there was the possibility that his emotions were being used against him as well. Cinderstar still wasn't completely convinced of their story. Even is she did fully believe their story she couldn't just accuse a respected WindClan warrior with no evidence. Cinderstar's mind was heavy with the levity of the choice she was about to make.

"Stoneclaw, Badgerfur, Take these two down to the clearing. I need to speak with Ivypool." Cinderstar mewed. The two warriors entered and flanked Fawnleg and Waspsting before escorting them out. As soon as the group was out of earshot Ivypool turned to Cinderstar.

"I don't think it's a good idea to let them stay. They can't prove anything they're claiming and if nothing else it's only adding a couple set of extra mouths to feed and we can't even trust them enough to let them hunt." Ivypool mewed. "We should take them to WindClan immediately. GIve the order and I will organize the patrol immediately."

"I get what you're saying," Cinderstar began ", but if there is some truth to their story it might be worth looking into."

"How do you intend to investigate. It's their word against Sharpfang's. We can't help them." Ivypool finished. Cinderstar was deep in thought she knew Ivypool was right. Then she heard a voice ask for permission to enter the den. Cinderstar gave approval and turned to see Alderheart and Jayfeather entering.

"Have you made your decision?" Alderheart asked.

"I'm sorry Alderheart, I've been talking with Ivypool and she's right they have a story about a WindClan warrior named Sharpfang committing the murder, but they can't prove it. I Understand if i'm being honest I want to believe them too. That doesn't change the fact that they could be a Burden on us. We can't keep them here." Cinderstar could see indignation in Alderheart's eyes.

"Why not exactly? If nothing else Fawnleg needs some treatment. We can't send them back I won't allow you to." He replied. Cinderstar understood the cats concern. If she was being honest with herself she agreed with Alderheart. She was curious as to whether or not there was any truth to the story either, but it wasn't equitable to try and figure it out.

"I understand your point, but there's nothing I can do about this. I promised Harestar." She replied.

"What if they're right though?" Alderheart shot back. "Then you have the blood of two innocent cats on your paws." A pang of guilt struck Cinderstar. She knew he was right. She could feel both Ivypool and Alderheart's gazes burning through her. Each trying to pull her in their direction. Ivypool clearly seeing that Cinderstar was swaying spoke again.

"Cinderstar I hate to say this about our medicine cats, but this really doesn't concern them." Ivypool replied. There was clearly irritation in her mew. Alderheart looked her in the eyes his gaze unwavering.

"Did you ever consider StarClan's role in this? If two innocent cats have been accused of a crime this heinous then I'm sure StarClan would like to see the real murderers found and If it's StarClan's will then it is very much our business." Aderheart shot back at the deputy. Ivypool not to be outdone countered quickly.

"So what we're all supposed to starve to death while we try to prove the innocence of two cats we can't even really trust. I'd much rather have my warriors using what little energy they do have to feed kits and elders. Cinderstar was impressed at the ferocity of the two cats going back and forth, but knew she had to make a choice now. She knew this was a dangerous decision. _How am I supposed to choose between my medicine cat and my deputy_ she thought. Then an idea struck her. _Maybe I don't have to choose._

"I have made my decision." She began. Both Alderheart and Ivypool looked at her intently awaiting her answer and validation for their argument. "Alderheart, I will give them three days to provide some evidence to their innocence. Ivypool is right though. I need all available warriors hunting for the clan, so all evidence will be on them to provide. You may help if you so wish. However, if no evidence is found within those three days. We will bring them to WindClan no questions asked." Cinderstar finished. She could see Alderheart was visibly dissatisfied and so was Ivypool, but neither of them argued. Cinderstar then looked Alderheart in the eyes. "We should probably get started" She said before padding out of the den. She stood on the highledge and looked out. Stoneclaw and Badgerfur still sat guard over the two cats while the rest of the clan watched on.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highledge for a clan meeting." Cinderstar called out. She didn't waste much time before speaking as soon as the majority of the clan was gathered. "I have decided to allow Waspsting and Fawnleg to stay in camp for three days. If in that time they provide evidence to their innocence we will bring it to Harestar and expose the real killer. If not then they will be brought back." Cinderstar could see clear concern on the eyes of Fawnleg, but Waspsting's gaze still remained steady.

"Thank you, Cinderstar." He replied dipping his head respectfully.

"I wouldn't thank me just yet. Make no mistake about it you are prisoners here. We will find appropriate lodgings for you. I will allow Fawnleg to stay in the nursery if the other queens agree to it, but you will be sleeping with the warriors. The, Burden is on you to provide evidence as well. Fawnleg will be confined to camp." Cinderstar finished. Fawnleg's concern had visibly gone up. Waspsting on the other hand didn't waver.

"I'm sure we'll figure something out."

 **Thank you for reading chapter 9 of Cinderstar's family. I hope you enjoyed it and I'm sorry it took so long to release. I've spent the week working on finals, so I haven't had much time to post. Anyway, I'm going to try to have chapter 10 by the end of the week so be on the lookout for that. Anyway once again thank you for reading and please review.**


	11. Chapter 10

Cold wind buffeted Cinderstar's pelt as she padded along the stream that marked the WindClan border. She and Lionblaze were out hunting for the clan. Both of their bellies rumbled as they did. Cinderstar wondered what Lionblaze thought of her decision from earlier that day. She hadn't asked him yet and she wanted to, but for now her focus had to be on feeding the clan. Cinderstar sniffed the air around her but could detect nothing. Snow crunched under her feet as she stepped. Her paws sank lightly into the white powder covering the ground. She looked into the trees to where Icicles hung from the bare branches. Finally, a smell hit her nose. She followed it into the bushes to see a small group of black birds hopping over the ground. She motioned with Lionblaze with her tail and the two warriors flanked a couple of birds. The two stepped carefully trying not to break the snow too much. Finally, the two were in position and pounced. Cinderstar leapt forward catching the one bird with a swift blow to the neck. She went for a second, but it managed to fly just above her paw she only managed to graze it with her claw. Luckily the bird was stunned by this and landed right in front of Lionblaze who finished it off. She saw his two birds laying front of him. She nodded to him as he she picked up her bird in her teeth and scraped some snow over both of their catches beside a tree. Cinderstar continued into the woods sniffing for prey. Lionblaze did the same following behind her closely. The forest had been kind to them that morning giving them the three birds. As she smelled the air Cinderstar wasn't confident that the forest would do so again. She keeps walking forward. She didn't want to get to far away from where she had buried the birds. Finally, she stopped and smelled one last time. The faint smell of mouse hit her nose. She dropped into a crouch and crept forward. Cinderstar could hear the soft scampering of little footsteps in the snow. She crept forward and spotted the mouse not far from her. She did everything she could to stay silent, but some lose snow gave way beneath her feet. The mouse was scared by this and began scampering towards the bushes. She raced after it lucky that she was fast enough to reach it and quickly kill it. The mouse was small and thin. It would barely make a good meal for a kit. At least with what her and Lionblaze had caught they'd be able to get the queens and elders some much needed food tonight. Cinderstar grabbed the mouse in her mouth and held it by the tail.

"We need to get all of the prey back to camp." She mewed through clenched teeth. Lionblaze nodded to her and the two turned back towards the tree where they had stashed the black birds. Lionblaze picked up a conversation as they talked.

"So, do you really think they can prove their innocence in three days?" He asked her. Cinderstar sighed.

"No, but I had to try something. I'll admit I kind of believe what they have to say for some reason and even if I didn't I couldn't exactly choose a side between my deputy and medicine cat." She kept walking. In the end she knew deep down that after hearing their side of the story she had been swayed by their story. Deep down she felt bad about this. Afterall, it had only been last night that she had promised to deliver Waspsting and Fawnleg to Harestar. At the same time though if Harestar was being deceived by Sharpfang and Sleekpelt. She realized that she had been silent for a while and continued the conversation.

"Do you think i'm doing the right thing?" She asked.

"I don't know." He replied. "I didn't hear what they had to say so I can't fairly judge, but I do believe in you. If you say that they deserve a chance to prove their case, I'll stand behind you. If i'm being honest I think you're being more than fair in this case." He replied. Cinderstar was glad to get support from her mate. If nothing else his opinion mattered to her.

"Do you think the other warriors approve?" She asked

"Well I can tell you that Ivypool still isn't thrilled with this decision, but she hasn't said it out loud. Luckily for you she has enough respect for you not to run you down in front of the warriors. Stormcloud and Weaseltail aren't happy about it either but that's mostly because Hedgewhisker and Honeyfur agreed to let Fawnleg stay in the nursery. As for the rest they seem to be indifferent. Their primary concern seems to be feeding the clan." Lionblaze replied as he stepped over thick roots of an old oak.

"Thank you for supporting me." She said purring.

"Of course." Lionblaze replied. "Remember I know you better than I know myself and trust you to run things to the best of your ability." The two continued the rest of the walk-in silence. Eventually they returned to the tree where their birds were buried and collected them. They proceeded back to camp trudging through the thick blanket of snow that covered the forest floor. Finally, they padded through the thorn tunnel into the Thunderclan camp and padded down into the stone hollow. Cinderstar was relieved as the hollow provided a good shield from the harsh leafbare wind. The clearing was mostly empty. Most of the warriors were out hunting at the moment, and the elders and queens weren't willing to leave their dens today. Cinderstar wondered how Fawnleg was settling into the nursery.

"I'm going to go check on Fawnleg." She told Lionblaze.

"Ok, I'm going to go get Robinpaw and take him out hunting."

"Sounds good. Perhaps i'll join the two of you later." She replied before padding off towards the nursery. She approached the nursery slowly. _Honeyfur and Hedgewhisker were very kind to allow her in like that_ she thought. Cinderstar could hear amused mews coming from the nursery. She mewed a small greeting and without hesitation Honeyfur gave permission for her to enter. Cinderstar entered the warm nursery. The three she cats were grouped in a half circle. Honeyfur was on the right, Fawnleg was in the middle, and Hedgewhisker sat on the left. Their kits curled tightly around them.

"Hello, Cinderstar." Hedgewhisker mewed. "What brings you to the nursery?"

"I just came to make sure that Fawnleg is settling in alright." She said. Fawnleg looked up at her seeming much more comfortable than she did when she arrived that morning.

"I'm doing just fine Cinderstar." She replied. "Honeyfur and Hedgewhisker have done everything they can to make me feel at home. The little ones are also fun to be around." Cinderstar looked to see the excited faces of Hazelkit, Mousekit, and Rabbitkit perk up at the mention of them. Volekit still lay curled up in his mother's pelt.

"Well I'm glad things are working out well." She said turning to leave.

"Hey Cinderstar." Fawnleg mewed to stop Cinderstar. Cinderstar turned back to face her.

"Thank you for giving us this chance. You have no idea what it means to let us prove our innocence." Her eyes were full of gratitude. Cinderstar then noticed how much better Fawnleg looked from this morning. Even her pelt was now shiny and had clearly been groomed since earlier that morning.

"You're welcome, I believe everyone deserves a chance to tell their side of the story. I hope I am making the right decision by giving you this chance" Cinderstar replied warmly before padding out into the snowy clearing. Cinderstar emerged to see that the clearing was still empty. She prepared to head out towards the exit to go and find Lionblaze and Robinpaw. She was stopped however when she saw a hunting patrol coming through the tunnel. Stoneclaw was in the lead with a rabbit clenched in his jaws. Cherryfall and Thrushpaw followed close behind. Cinderstar was surprised to see Waspsting following as well. He had a rabbit clenched in his jaws as well. Cinderstar approached them looking impressed and surprised at the same time.

"You guys have brought back a nice haul." She mewed as she approached them. Stoneclaw dropped the rabbit before her and began to speak.

"Give the credit to him." Stoneclaw began pointing with his tail to Waspsting." He had the idea of going north of the territory. Obviously, it payed off."

"Thank you Waspsting, although i'm a bit surprised. I'd certainly have thought that you would be trying to prove your innocence." She said looking at Waspsting. Waspsting looked back his gaze still as steady as ever.

"I'm taking a break from finding evidence to help feed your clan. Consider it a thank you for giving me and fawnleg this chance."

"Well then ThunderClan thanks you." Cinderstar says before padding out through the thorn tunnel. Cinderstar was impressed with the nobility of Waspsting. It was odd to hear that even he did not believe that his innocence could be proven. She couldn't help but continue to believe the story she had heard earlier that morning. Afterall, Waspsting seemed to be a noble warrior. He had caught food to feed her clan. Then Fawnleg didn't exactly seem like the type of cat to kill somebody. Cinderstar had to admit that she was impressed by the personality of Fawnleg and the work ethic of Waspsting. Under different circumstances she would have happily let the two stay. They would make quality additions to ThunderClan, but they still had to prove that they hadn't murdered their deputy. She then was faced with the real thought that they couldn't keep Waspsting and Fawnleg a secret from the other clans forever. The snow made keeping them here a few days a valid excuse. However, Cinderstar knew that at some point the snow would melt and she would have to deliver on her word to WindClan. She thought back to her meeting with Firestar the night before. She was honestly glad she had chosen to listen to his advice. If nothing else, it meant that the clan would be able to feed the queens and elders tonight. Unfortunately, it was only going to make things harder at the end of the three days she had given. _Will the rest of the clan detest me if I change my mind and let them stay?_ She thought to herself. _In the end I must choose the clan over them._ Cinderstar hoped that something would happen in the next few days. _If only we were lucky enough that Sharpfang and Sleekpelt would just confess and this would be over._ Nothing had gone that simple lately though. All Cinderstar could do was wait until the three days had passed.

 **Thank you for reading Chapter 10 of Cinderstar's Family. I hope you enjoyed it. I'm sorry it took so long to publish. My reader was out of town for the last week, so I was waiting for them to return. Either way though expect chapter eleven in the next couple of days. I'm excited for the direction of this story and I hope you all are enjoying it. Please review and once again thank you for reading.**


	12. Chapter 11

Twilight approached as Cinderstar padded out of her den. That morning she had woken up to find that the snow was finally beginning to melt. It wasn't much progress at all and she knew that it would all probably refreeze tonight, but she took it as a sign that things would soon be back to normal in that regard at least. Cinderstar looked out across the clearing. More warriors were in camp now. Filling the fresh kill pile had once been the days number one priority. It had gone very well, once again thanks to Waspsting. They had taken his advice and hunted north of the territory. The snow had been less thick there and prey was running better. While they were there though Cinderstar got a clear picture of why Waspsting and Fawnleg were forced to seek shelter in ThunderClan. The area was very exposed, and they would have had no cover from the elements. With the entire clan scouring the area they had managed to fill the pile. All of the clan had cleared areas in the snow where they laid. They shared prey, grateful for the full bellies that the day had brought. Honeyfur and Hedgewhisker watched as the kits played in the snow. The elders all clumped together near the entrance to their den. Most of them were visibly freezing. The warriors were scattered around the rest of the camp mostly in groups of three or four to provide warmth. The same could be said for the apprentices who were resting beside their own den. Cinderstar then saw something that genuinely surprised her. Waspsting and Fawnleg were laying a short distance from the entrance to the nursery. In front of them sat Volekit, who was intently listening as Waspsting talked. Fawnleg was digging into a mouse beside him as he did. Cinderstar wondered what they were talking about. She had to admit though that she was happy to see him talking with someone that wasn't his mother and who she hadn't made him speak to. She decided it was best not to go interrupt the conversation and instead just continued to watch over her clan. She was glad to see them all happily eating. She knew however that this would only make bringing Waspsting and Fawnleg to WindClan the day after tomorrow much harder. She puffed some air at the thought. She kept staring down at Waspsting and Volekit. She was so lost in thought that she didn't hear Lionblaze come up behind her and lay right next to her. They rubbed muzzles and curled up close together. Cinderstar then looked down at the same spot she had been previously.

"It's nice to see the clan all able to eat tonight." He mewed. "I was beginning to worry that we weren't going to be getting a solid meal until greenleaf. Cinderstar was barely listening to a word that he was saying. She was much more invested in thinking about what she would do with Waspsting and Fawnleg. Finally, she realized she had gone too long without answering and spoke anyway.

"Uh...yeah. It's great." Cinderstar's mind still raced with thoughts about what she could do. She could possibly still have them run away to somewhere they'd be safe. Cinderstar knew that they'd never agree to it though. Waspsting was dead set on exposing Sharpfang and proving his innocence. Cinderstar barely heard Lionblaze speak a second time once again trying to get her attention.

"I was talking with some of the other warriors and we are going to go hunting north of the territory again in the morning. We figure that if nothing else we can catch something worthwhile." He said. Cinderstar still lost in thought could barely reply.

"Sounds good." She kept staring down at the camp below thinking intently. At this point Lionblaze had a clear glint of amusement in his golden eyes.

"Ya know I heard the apprentices were planning to all go and attack ShadowClan tomorrow morning." Cinderstar barely listening only heard a few words.

"Wish them luck for me." she replied. Her mind immediately going back to the issue at hand then Lionblaze's words finally hit her. "Wait, what?" She replied surprised looking into his golden eyes. Lionblaze let out an amused purr.

"Glad to see something can get your attention." He mewed. "What's got you thinking so hard on anyway." Cinderstar looked into his eyes and began to speak.

"I'm still worried about what i'm going to have to do with Waspsting and Fawnleg. Tomorrow is the last day they have to prove their innocence. I honestly like them and don't want to send them back to WindClan, but what choice do I have. They have yet to prove that they're are actually innocent, and I don't know how I can choose to let them stay. I've been trying to justify it to myself, but I don't know if I can. The queens seem to really like Fawnleg and Waspting has even managed to connect with Volekit somehow." Cinderstar pointed to the group of cats with her tail. "I don't know what to do still."

"You forget that right now he's slowly been growing on the warriors as well. If nothing else he's helped us find a stable source of prey despite the snow. Even Ivypool has begun softening her stance on letting him stay. Not to mention he's well liked as a cat. He tells good stories and doesn't mind putting in his fair share of work. Think about it in the last two days he's hunted just as much if not more than any cat in this clan. I'm sure you aren't the only one who doesn't wish to see them go." Cinderstar contemplated his words. She knew there was some truth to them, but what would she do if Lionblaze was overestimating the clans willingness to accept Waspsting and Fawnleg into the clan. Afterall, WindClan was sure to retaliate when they found out that ThunderClan was harboring them. Could she really ask her clanmates to defend two cats that may have been kicked out of their clan for murdering their own deputy. Her clan was her family. It hardly seemed right to make them go into battle and risk serious injury for two outside cats.

"I hope I have enough of their support." She finally said. "I want to help them, I really do, but I can't ask the clan to defend them should they have to. I just can't force myself to do it without their approval." Lionblaze looked over at her his eyes filled with understanding.

"I told you yesterday in the woods that I believe you will make the right decision on this matter. Listen if the clan wants them to stay they will voice their opinion and let them." Cinderstar considered what he had said for a few moments.

"You're right." Cinderstar replied. "I suppose I'll see what happens." By this point night had fallen over the territory. Cinderstar stared up at the bright lights of silverpelt above her. She thought of the great task that she had been entrusted by her warrior ancestors as she did. She remembered all of the cats had done things to selflessly help their clan at some point or another. Then she remembered Bramblestar's life. He had given her a life for judgement. She remembered his reasoning behind this stating that his one regret from his time as leader was that he often was too complacent in his decision making. _I must decide on what to do. The problem is that now I risk angering cats no matter what that decision is._

 **Hello, thank you for reading. I delivered on my promise to have the next chapter up quickly and here you go. I realize this chapter is short. I promise though that the next chapter will be back to around standard length as it will be important to the story. Once again thank you for reading. Please review and I'll see you soon.**


	13. Chapter 12

Cinderstar found herself pacing back and forth at the entrance to her den. She dreaded what would come next. The sun was beginning to set over the territory outside. It was the end of Fawnleg and Waspsting's last day. She had decided this morning that she would hold their hearing at moonhigh. The sun was slowly sinking below the horizon. She still had a bit of time until a decision had to be made and she was in no hurry for the decision to come. She hadn't spoken to Ivypool or any of the Medicine Cats. Over the past day she had become even more certain that she really didn't want to give up Waspsting and Fawnleg to WindClan. She knew herself that Waspsting was a skilled hunter and obviously dedicated to the clan. She knew if it weren't for him that the clan would have eaten absolutely nothing in the last few days. Fawnleg on the other hand was a kind cat. She fit very well with the other queens. If nothing else Cinderstar also felt bad about sending her back while she was expecting kits. At the same time though she was worried about how she would justify not sending them back. For one she wasn't sure what her clanmates would say on the matter. She knew that the warrior code made her word law, but that didn't mean she wanted to actively anger her clan because of her own personal feelings. That was mixed with the fact that she knew Waspsting and Fawnleg couldn't have any actual proof that they were innocent. She had heard reports from her other warriors today that Waspsting had spent most of his time hunting. She recognized that now the Clan had found a new source of prey because of it. She'd even considered beginning to set the scent markers farther up to officially claim the space. Cinderstar felt grateful to the two cats. She knew that she was going to have to convince herself that sending them to WindClan was the best thing she could do. Cinderstar had to protect her clan above all else. Angering WindClan by not bringing them the two cats they believed killed their deputy would bring a hardship on the clan. She couldn't make them fight a battle like this simply because she wanted to believe the word of two cats accussed of treason. She poked her head out from the den and peered into the camp. She stepped out into the fading sunlight and began leaping down into the clearing. She could see a few cats around the clearing Weaseltail and Hedgewhisker watched their kits playing as they lay just outside of the nursery. Eagleflight was taking her apprentice Yellowpaw out of camp. _They must be going night hunting_ she thought to herself. Applepaw the medicine cat apprentice was eating a small mouse over near the fresh kill pile. Cinderstar then made her way to the exit to the thunderclan camp.

She padded out into the forest and began trudging through the snow. More had begun to melt so it was much less thick than the previous day. Cinderstar padded down to the lakeshore. The lake was still frozen, but the ice had begun to thin. Cinderstar padded up to the ice and began looking down she could see several minnows swimming under the ice. She also saw her reflection in the pool. It made her wonder what Starclan would like her to do. Firestar had mentioned that she needed to listen to their side of the story that they deserved to be heard. She knew deep down that listening had only made her decision harder. Now she actually cared about the two cats. She would love to have them as a permanent part of the clan. She knew what she had to do though. As much as she hated to admit it to herself she had no choice. She had to send them back. _Maybe I can give them a chance to leave on their own before dawn_ she thought looking straight into the watery eyes of her reflection. Deep down she knew that they probably wouldn't agree to it, but she was going to order the warriors not to stop them if they would decide to. Cinderstar turned and began walking down the shore. Cold wind buffeted her pelt as she did. She turned and headed into the trees. She knew that it wouldn't be long before Moonhigh was upon ThunderClan and she would have to make her decision.

* * *

The moon shone high over the ThunderClan camp as Cinderstar stepped out on the highledge. She looked down at the clearing below her. All of the clan had been informed what would happen at this meeting so all of them were still awake. Ivypool and the medicine cats had already taken their spots at the rock tumble that led to the highledge. Cinderstar stepped forward to the edge she felt a pit form in the bottom of her gut as she hated what she was about to do.

"May all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the highledge for a clan meeting." Cinderstar's yowl rang out throughout the stone clearing. She watched while all of the cats gathered below. Waspsting and Fawnleg sat in the center of the gathered cats. Fawnleg was sitting nervously her eyes flitting back and forth to the cats. This image made Cinderstar feel worse about what she was about to say, and she quickly looked away. Cinderstar quickly looked away spreading her gaze across the gathering cats.

"As you are all aware three days ago Waspsting and Fawnleg came to us seeking shelter from the weather and the chance to prove their innocence." Cinderstar stopped herself once again forcing herself to accept what she was about to have to do. "That morning I gave them three days to find evidence that they are in fact innocent of killing the WindClan deputy. Tonight, we come to hear their evidence and determine if they are allowed to stay in ThunderClan and be proven innocent. The time has come." Cinderstar took a small pause forcing herself to say the next words. "Waspsting and Fawnleg what evidence do you present to your innocence?" She lowered her head to meet the two cats gaze. Her eyes showed sorry as she did. Waspsting and Fawnleg stepped forward and met it. Waspsting's gaze was as steady as ever.

"We are unable to present any." The camp is absolutely silent as Waspsting says this and then prepares to speak again. "We thank you all for the opportunity that you have presented us with. We are sorry that we could not prove our innocence, but we were given a fair deal and we failed to provide the necessary proof to show our innocence." He stopped. Cinderstar was visibly shaken as she prepared to make her announcement. She was simply staring down at the two. _I can't do this, I can't. You have to though they have no proof._ Cinderstar's mind whirled with these thoughts. She hated what she was about to do, but after realizing that she had sat in silence for too long forced the words to come out.

"Waspsting and Fawnleg…because you have not provided proof of your innocence I have no choice, but to…"

"Cinderstar, wait." Cinderstar was stopped suddenly by a mew from the back of the gathered cats. She watched as two cats pressed their way to the front of the clearing. Finally, the two cats pushed out of the group to stand at the front. Cinderstar realized that it was Honeyfur and Hedgewhisker. Honeyfur stepped forward and began to speak.

"I know they have no evidence to back up their story, but we would like to vouch for them." Cinderstar nodded her head for them to continue. This time Hedgewhisker spoke.

"We have spent lots of time with Fawnleg over the last couple of days and I'd like to think that we've come to know her personality very well. Neither of us believe that she has the heart to kill another cat. To be quite honest she is one of the sweetest cats we've ever met, and we do not believe she is guilty of what she has been accused of. Consider this, we are so confident of this that we trust her to be around our kits." Hedgewhisker finished her speech. Cinderstar saw a grateful look in Fawnleg's eyes. Cinderstar considered what she had heard. Once again, her heartstrings were being tugged at by the testimony. She went to speak again but is once again surprised when she is cut off by another cat. This time Stoneclaw stepped forward.

"I would also like to voice my support for these two." he said before turning to face the clan. "The snow should have left us starved and demoralized." He began "Instead however we've come out of this strong and with full bellies. For that we must thank Waspsting. There's a reason he has no proof. All he did over the past few days was help us hunt. He also showed us where we could still find prey. Would a cat in his position normally do that? Most of us would be scrambling desperately to find anything we could to prove it. Instead he helped make sure that our kits and elders were fed. Then accepts his fate. I believe their innocence and vouch for them. Cinderstar could see mews of agreement all throughout the warriors below. Finally, Cinderstar felt that she might be able to allow them to stay. She then looked down to below the rock tumble where Ivypool sat.

"Ivypool, you were arguing for them to be sent back. What is your opinion on this matter?" Ivypool looked up at Cinderstar she dipped her head respectfully to the leader before speaking.

"I can't honestly say I fully trust them yet. However, I can't deny that there is truth to what Stoneclaw has just said. Throughout the past couple of days Waspsting has gone on every hunting patrol that I would let him. He has constantly been asking me about them. I won't deny that my stance on letting them stay has softened after getting to know them a bit better." Ivypool finished before stepping back. Cinderstar was relieved to hear that the thoughts of her clan were in favor of letting the two stay. Cinderstar once again prepared to speak this time much more confidently than before. She let her voice be heard throughout the clearing.

"Then I am in agreeance. Fawnleg and Waspsting, in your short time here you have already endeared yourselves to me and my clanmates. They have vouched for your loyalty and character. Therefore, I am allowing you permanent sanctuary in ThunderClan if you choose to accept it." She stopped to give the two a chance to speak. Fawnleg's eyes glowed bright in the moonlight as she stepped forward.

"Thank you Cinderstar, it would be our honor." Waspsting nodded in agreement to his mate's comments. Cinderstar looked down on them.

"Then ThunderClan welcomes you both as official warriors." She then looks up and shifts her attention to the rest of the clan. "Right now, their presence here must continue to remain a secret. WindClan will not be happy when they learn that we have agreed to take them in. I plan to address this with them at the gathering and give my support. Until then however, no cat is to speak anything of this." mews of agreement filled the stone clearing. Cinderstar then dismissed the gathering. She watched as all of the cats dispersed into their dens. She then spent a little while gazing at the stars. Each one shining down on her. _I'm glad that I could allow them to stay_ she thought to herself. Then the cold realization of the second thing Cinderstar had said hit her. _How in the name of StarClan do I explain this to WindClan._

 **Ok everyone thank you for reading chapter 12. I hope you enjoyed it. I'm hoping to have the next chapter up within the next week. Once again thank you for reading and please review.**


End file.
